I'll never say goodbye to you
by Mizugachi
Summary: Kurt Hummel embarque le 10 Avril 1912 à bord du célèbre paquebot Titanic, avec son père et sa fiancée Rachel Berry. A bord, il fait la connaissance de Blaine Anderson, un musicien vagabond, qui pourrait bien le sauver, de toutes les façons qu'une personne peut être sauvée...
1. Prologue

Bonjour et merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien =) Voici la première fiction que je publie, mais ce n'est pas la première que j'écris !

N'ayant pas de bêta, je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes =/

Ma première fiction est donc un remake du célèbre film _Titanic_ de James Cameron, mais l'idylle interdite concerne cette fois Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson, deux jeunes garçons que tout oppose...

Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais c'est un prologue pour poser les bases de l'histoire ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira =) J'essayerai de poster un chapitre tous les 2-3 jours, ou bien toutes les semaines, à voir ! L'histoire est déjà écrite, mais je n'ai pas envie de tout donner d'un coup :3

**Rate :** T pour la sécurité.

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire du _Titanic_ revient à James Cameron, et Kurt et Blaine appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !

* * *

**Prologue**

Voilà déjà plusieurs jours que Père préparait notre prochain voyage vers l'Amérique à bord du paquebot Titanic, réputé plus luxueux, plus grand que n'importe quel autre paquebot.

Mon père, Burt Hummel, était le dirigeant de la célèbre compagnie automobile Hummel Tires & Lube. Moi, Kurt Hummel, était destiné à reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise dès que j'en serai prêt. Mais cela ne m'intéressait pas, les voitures et la mécanique n'étaient pas ma tasse de thé, trop salissant et dangereux. A 15 ans, je préférais largement Broadway et les défilés de mode, mes deux raisons de vivre. Broadway était la raison de mon retour en Amérique. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour aller à Broadway que mon père et moi repartions à New York, mais pour que je finisse mes études afin de succéder à mon père à la tête de Hummel Tires & Lube, et bien sûr, commencer les préparatifs de mon futur mariage avec Rachel Berry, l'héritière fortunée du clan Berry. Rachel avait passé quelques jours de vacances en notre compagnie et rentrait avec nous en Amérique. Mon destin était tout tracé.

− Monsieur, dois-je séparer votre collection de chapeaux Chanel des Lanvin ?

Je me tournai vers la domestique et lui adressai un regard fatigué. Toujours les mêmes questions stupides.

− Bien entendu, Hélène, combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter ? Et faites attention à ne pas les abimer ! Père ne m'a toujours pas pardonné l'achat du dernier Chanel.

Trop féminin, disait-il. Maudit soit le sens exécrable de Père pour la mode.

− Bien, Monsieur. Excusez-moi, Monsieur, dit la domestique avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

Je soupirai devant le défilé de domestiques qui portaient diverses boites et valises, dont plus de la moitié n'appartenait qu'à moi. Père n'avait jamais compris ma passion pour les vêtements et les accessoires, ni même mon désintérêt pour la belle Rachel. Je n'étais pas normal, d'après lui. Un vrai garçon de 15 ans devait aimer l'économie, la politique, la finance, la mécanique… les femmes. Rien de tout cela ne m'intéressait.

Mon majordome, Finn, me tendit un verre de cognac. Il avait dû remarquer que quelque chose me tracassait.

− Vous verrez, Monsieur. Vous aurez une belle vie avec Mademoiselle Berry, me dit-il.

Je pris le verre de ses mains et le remerciai, acquiesçant vaguement. Depuis ma naissance, Finn s'occupait de moi comme de son propre fils. Je sentais que cet homme me comprenait mieux que Père. Et je l'aimais comme un fils aime son père.

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue de_ I'll never say goodbye to you_ ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser =)

L'histoire restera du point de vue de Kurt, à la première personne !

Mizugachi.


	2. Le départ

Merci beaucoup pour les alertes et les reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant !

Voici le premier chapitre^^

Enjoy =)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Le départ**

C'était le jour J. Des centaines de personnes s'étaient rassemblées sur le port de Southampton afin d'assister au départ du voyage inaugural du Titanic. Notre voiture passa en klaxonnant devant l'inspection sanitaire des passagers de troisième classe, où Rachel fit une remarque désobligeante et inutile. L'esprit étroit de cette fille m'exaspérait. Accoudé nonchalamment à la fenêtre de la voiture, je soupirai. Regardant sans voir les spectateurs et les passagers, j'essayai de me convaincre que tout serait mieux en Amérique. Ces deux semaines de vacances avec Rachel ne m'avait pas fait le plus grand bien, contrairement à ce que désirait mon père. Comment pouvais-je passer un bon moment quand celle-ci s'accrochait constamment à mon bras, minaudant sans cesse ? C'était plus fatiguant qu'autre chose.

− Le voilà ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Je jetai un œil par la vitre de la voiture et observai avec une certaine fascination la figure imposante et majestueuse du bateau. La mécanique avait beau ne pas me passionner, je devais admettre que le progrès de l'Homme dans ce domaine me fascinait. Malheureusement, Rachel ne pas manqua pas l'occasion de faire son intéressante.

− Tout de même, je ne comprends pas tout ce tapage, fit-elle d'un air blasé. Ce n'est qu'un gros bateau après tout.

− Voyons, Rachel, dit Père en étouffant un petit rire. C'est le plus grand et le plus luxueux de tous les paquebots, et il est réputé insubmersible !

Le chauffeur arrêta la voiture et ouvrit la portière à Rachel que je suivis sans attendre, prenant son bras sous le regard satisfait de Père. Finn s'occupait de l'enregistrement des bagages auprès d'un des stewards. Avec Père, Rachel et moi montâmes sur la passerelle des passagers de première classe et fûmes accueillis comme des princes dans un grand hall par le Chef Steward à qui Père présenta notre carte d'embarquement. Un autre steward nous amena à notre suite : je partageais la mienne avec Rachel et Finn logeait avec Père, ce qui me rassura. J'aimais savoir mon majordome près de moi, sa présence était rassurante. Heureusement, Rachel et moi dormions dans des chambres séparées. Il était hors de question que je dorme dans le même lit qu'elle. A mon instar, elle s'enthousiasmait de la beauté de la suite et des quartiers de première classe. Au moins, elle avait bon goût, je devais lui reconnaître cette qualité. Sa domestique, Madeleine, prit les bagages de sa maîtresse tandis que Finn s'occupait des miens, avec un peu de difficultés. Alors que j'allais me précipiter pour l'aider, Rachel attrapa mon bras.

− Allons sur le pont, voulez-vous, Kurt ? me demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

J'acquiesçai d'un léger signe de tête, pas plus ravi que cela et, après lui avoir baisé la main, je prévins Père que nous sortions. Il sembla content de cette décision. Je pris Rachel par le bras et sortis sur le pont A, assistant au départ du bateau. Rachel s'approcha des rambardes et fit des signes de main à la foule sur le quai. Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à elle, surprit de son attitude. Il était rare de voir Rachel montrer des signes de sympathie, comme ceci.

− Vous connaissez quelqu'un, Rachel ? lui demandai-je.

− Non, je montre simplement à ces pauvres gens jaloux de ma chance que j'existe.

Je la dévisageai. Rachel avait un an de moins que moi, mais je n'avais pas souvenir d'être aussi stupide à 14 ans. Ni aussi égocentrique et vaniteux.

− En tout cas, j'ai hâte de revoir Maman et Papa, ils me manquent, soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir en dire pareil. Ma mère me manquait énormément, elle nous avait quittés, Père et moi, quand j'avais huit ans, et j'avais été inconsolable pendant plusieurs semaines, malgré les tentatives de mon père pour que j'oublie cette tragédie. Je gardai constamment une photo d'elle sur moi, incrustée dans un pendentif.

Ma fiancée quitta le bord, s'accrochant à mon bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rachel avait beau être une fille mignonne, son caractère excessif et arrogant me fatiguait vite. Je tentais de masquer ma lassitude en la complimentant, mais je commençais à être à court d'arguments, à force de répéter tout le temps la même chose. C'était aussi une manière de lui faire croire qu'elle m'intéressait, d'une certaine façon, alors je continuais.

− Votre robe est très jolie, aujourd'hui, Rachel, dis-je nonchalamment, arrangeant une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur mon front et me gênait. Cette ceinture bleue met en valeur vos yeux.

− Merci. Connaissant votre sévérité en matière de vêtements, j'en conclus que je suis vraiment belle.

Ça recommençait. Ne pourrait-elle pas se taire, une fois ?

Le bruit de la cheminée me fit sursauter, ce qui ne rata pas à Rachel qui éclata de rire. Je la gratifiai d'un regard noir. De quel droit se moquait-elle de moi ?

− Oh, ne faites pas cette tête-là, je ne fais que m'amuser.

Je préférai me taire avant de dire quelque chose que je regretterais et la pris sous le bras, la ramenant à l'intérieur malgré ses protestations.

− Vous feriez mieux de rentrer vous changez pour le dîner de ce soir. De plus, ce soleil va abimer votre peau, je suis sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas protégée du soleil, l'intimai-je.

Elle ne trouva rien à redire et, avec un soupir, elle appela sa femme de chambre et s'enferma dans sa chambre. J'étais enfin seul ! Je retournai sur le pont et entrepris de visiter le paquebot en attendant que l'on sonne l'heure du dîner. Il était vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation : le grand salon de première classe était décoré de boiseries ravissantes, les couleurs étaient douces et neutres, harmonieuses, même si elles ne seyaient pas vraiment à mon teint pâle. Il me fallait quelque chose de plus clair, du gris par exemple. L'escalier qui menait à la salle de dîner était lui aussi époustouflant et je ne pus que m'extasier en voyant le bois précieux et le marbre de qualité. Des chérubins en bronze ornaient les piliers et un magnifique lustre en cristal éclairait la cage d'escalier. Le soleil qui passait au travers du dôme de verre faisait scintiller le lustre. Une magnifique horloge baptisée « L'Honneur et la Gloire couronnant le Temps » indiquait l'heure sur le premier semi-palier. Tout cela était bien trop beau, à tel point que j'en suffoquais presque. Même si nous étions riches, mon père et moi n'étions pas friand des décorations surchargées et opulentes. J'aimais les choses simples et légères et, de toute façon, à part les voitures et le sport, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui plaisaient à mon père.

Je croisais quelques têtes connues durant ma découverte du paquebot : parfois des connaissances de Père, parfois des célébrités. Je désespérais un peu de ne pas trouver des personnes de mon âge. Je n'avais croisé jusqu'alors que des couples adultes accompagnés ou non d'enfants en bas-âge. Personne à qui parler des préoccupations de mon âge, hormis Rachel. Peut-être verrai-je au dîner.

Voyant le soleil commencer à se coucher, je décidai de rentrer à ma suite pour mettre un élégant complet pour le soir. Je retrouvai Finn devant la porte de ma cabine et lui lançait un regard interrogateur, surpris de le voir m'attendre.

− Si Monsieur me le permet, j'aimerais vous aider à donner un avis sur votre vêtement de ce soir, me dit-il avec une légère révérence.

Mon visage s'éclaira à cette proposition et j'acquiesçai vivement, entraînant sans ménagement Finn dans la suite puis dans ma chambre personnelle, même si je connaissais son goût douteux en matière de vêtements. Je constatai que Rachel ne se pavanait pas dans le salon, sûrement trop occupée à se pomponner et à se maquiller, et c'était tant mieux.

On pourrait se dire que c'est facile pour nous, les hommes, de choisir une tenue du soir, mais c'est une véritable affaire. Tout le monde porte une chemise blanche, un nœud-papillon blanc et une veste en queue-de-pie, il faut donc savoir se distinguer. Après avoir sorti et étendu sur mon lit l'intégralité de ma collection de nœuds-papillon − cinquante-sept au total −, et avec l'appui de Finn, j'optai pour un de couleur bleu pâle qui s'accordait à merveille avec mes boutons de manchette et mes yeux. Un veston argenté irait à la perfection avec l'ensemble et pour la touche finale, ma dernière acquisition sur la tête : le magnifique chapeau noir avec une plume que Père trouvait trop féminin.

Je retrouvai Rachel dans le salon de la suite, arborant une somptueuse robe verte pâle. Il y avait au moins une chose que je ne pouvais reprocher à Rachel : elle avait bon goût en matière de décoration et de vêtements, heureusement pour elle. Je vis son regard se poser successivement sur mon chapeau melon puis sur Finn, mais elle ne dit rien. J'entendis au loin le son du clairon annonçant le dîner, puis Père entra dans la suite, en complet habillé. Il fit un baisemain à Rachel et la complimenta sur sa tenue, avant de se tourner vers moi. Je ne ratai pas son léger froncement de sourcils quand il vit mon chapeau, cependant il ne fit aucune remarque, contrairement à son habitude.

− Bien, l'heure du souper a sonné, descendons dîner. J'ai quelques personnalités rencontrées au fumoir à vous présenter, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Je pris Rachel par le bras mécaniquement et, suivi par Finn et Père, nous descendîmes au pont D pour le dîner. Au bas du grand escalier, mon père m'arrêta par le bras.

− Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ce chapeau, Kurt, me souffla-t-il d'un air mécontent.

La remarque avait tardé à venir. Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre qu'il ne m'ait toujours rien dit à propos de ce chapeau. Je le toisai du regard puis feignis l'indifférence. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait me dicter mon code vestimentaire. Je sentis Finn me serrer l'épaule comme un signe de réconfort alors que mon père présentait Rachel à un couple d'aristocrates.

− Ah, Astor ! Je vous présente mon fils Kurt et sa fiancée, Rachel Berry, dit-il alors que je me joignais à eux et baisais la main de la jeune fille qui ne devait être guère plus âgée que moi. Voici Monsieur John Jacob Astor et sa femme Madeleine.

− Très heureux, fis-je en serrant poliment la main d'Astor.

Alors que Père nous présentait la Comtesse de Rothes, Rachel se glissa derrière moi.

− Vous avez vu ? Madeleine Astor est enceinte de cet homme qui doit avoir le triple de son âge ! me souffla-t-elle, l'air scandalisé.

Je ne répondis rien, non intéressé par de tels ragots, et suivis docilement mon père à notre table où je rencontrai entre autre Monsieur Ismay, le directeur général de la White Star Line, Monsieur Andrews, l'architecte du bateau, et Madame Margaret Brown, avec qui je m'entendis tout de suite très bien, à l'instar des autres femmes de l'attablée. J'eus, par ailleurs, droit à quelques compliments sur mon chapeau, renfrognant mon père. Je me retrouvai très vite à parler mode avec la gente féminine, rendant agréable et intéressant le dîner. J'affectionnais tout particulièrement Molly Brown et Madeleine Astor et me promis intérieurement de passer plus de temps avec elles. Sans Rachel de préférence. Malheureusement, celle-ci me collait de plus en plus.

* * *

Chapitre court, et il ne se passe pas grand chose, désolée~ ! Mais le prochain est bien plus long et les choses sérieuses commencent ;)

Je pars demain à Paris et ne revient que dimanche, donc la suite ne sera pas postée avant Lundi... Voilà^^

Mizugachi.


	3. Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson

Merci pour les alertes et les reviews !

Je suis de retour de la capitale, avec le deuxième chapitre... et la rencontre !

Enjoy =)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson**

Somme toute, le voyage était assez monotone. Mes journées se résumaient à fuir Rachel et mon père, me promener sur le pont avec Molly Brown et Madeleine Astor, écouter les conversations ennuyantes de politique et d'économie de Père et de ses amis, changer de tenue… Des journées longues, répétitives et remplies de futilités.

Pendant un déjeuner, je sortis sur le pont promenade pour prendre l'air, n'en pouvant plus des conversations étroites d'esprit. Père n'arrêtait pas de dire à tout le monde qu'il attendait avec impatience le moment où j'aurais mon diplôme et que je reprenne les rênes de son entreprise, déclamant que j'étais son petit prodige et que j'assurais la fierté du clan Hummel, à être si bien élevé et enclin à prendre la succession de l'entreprise. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon.

Je m'accoudai à la rambarde, me penchant légèrement et fermai les yeux pour sentir la brise marine sur mon visage. L'air poisseux m'aurait rebuté en temps normal, abimant ma peau délicate à cause du sel, mais étrangement, je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment à ce moment précis. Je voulais juste apprécier quelque chose de naturel, pour une fois. Pas toutes ces choses répétées et confectionnées qui existaient dans mon monde. Ouvrant les yeux, je regardai les gens en contrebas. Les passagers de troisième classe avaient vraiment de la chance. Ces enfants semblaient tellement insouciants, tellement heureux de courir et jouer sur le pont entre eux, avec rien d'autre pour s'amuser que des jouets en bois. A leur âge, ma mère m'apprenait à me tenir correctement à table et à savoir entretenir les conversations avec les autres enfants de ma classe. Les enfants de troisième classe avaient l'air si vivant, contrairement à ceux de première classe. Nous étions élevés à la manière d'automate, devant suivre les codes imposés par notre rang social.

Je balayai le pont de troisième classe des yeux rapidement, envieux des enfants, avant de poser mes yeux sur un groupe de trois garçons assis par terre qui devaient avoir le même âge que moi. L'un d'entre eux avait des cheveux bruns et bouclés, une guitare sur les genoux, et venait de se faire renverser par un chien qui avait reniflé son instrument d'un peu trop près. Je laissai échapper un éclat de rire en le voyant tomber et s'écarter brusquement du chien, sûrement surpris de se faire renifler. Je continuai de le regarder quelques instants et m'autorisai à l'étudier du regard. Après tout, tant qu'il ne me voyait pas, je pouvais l'observer à ma guise… non ? Il était vraiment mignon. Il ressemblait à un petit chiot, avec ses grands yeux amusés surmontés par des sourcils en triangle. J'aimais la façon dont ses cheveux bouclés étaient coiffés un peu n'importe comment, voletant au vent et tombant sur son front. Pour un passager de troisième classe, il était habillé assez différemment des autres, avec des couleurs vives. J'aimais bien son pull à rayures rouges, le faisant détonner parmi les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il était… intéressant. Soudain, son regard se posa sur moi, et je détournai rapidement les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'il croit que j'étais en train de le fixer intensément. Même si je trouvais ce garçon mignon, je n'avais aucune chance d'entretenir une relation avec lui. Il était en troisième classe, j'étais en première. Rien ne pourrait nous rapprocher. Cette simple pensée m'emplit d'une sorte de tristesse. Je ne le connaissais même pas, comment pouvais-je être triste de ne pas pouvoir lui parler ? Si ça se trouve, je ne ratais rien, mais j'avais une intuition qui me poussait à vouloir en apprendre plus sur lui.

Je poussai un soupir en voyant mon père arriver derrière moi.

− Kurt, veux-tu bien revenir à table, s'il-te-plait ? demanda-t-il en passant une main dans mon dos, me ramenant à l'intérieur.

Je le suivis à contrecœur, ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu dans mes pensées, et adressai un vague sourire d'excuse à la tablée pour être sorti du repas sans explication.

Il m'était difficile de rester seul longtemps, et Rachel me suivait partout, comme un chien, de sorte que je ne pouvais penser correctement à tout ce qui me tracassait. A tous les repas, toutes les réunions, elle ne cessait de parler de notre futur mariage. Voilà une chose essentielle qui me tracassait.

− Je suis si impatiente de notre mariage, répétait-elle chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Vous savez, j'ai déjà réfléchi à la liste des invités et au menu… Je veux que mon mariage soit parfait.

− Rachel oublie surtout de dire qu'il a été décidé que ce soit moi qui m'occupe des préparatifs du mariage, glissai-je dans la conversation, lassé de son égocentrisme.

Toutes les personnes assises à notre table m'observèrent, surprises. Je ne pouvais que les comprendre, les hommes ne s'occupaient pas des préparatifs des mariages dans notre société. C'était les femmes et les domestiques.

− Kurt a toujours eu un goût prononcé pour l'organisation des mariages, expliqua Père.

− L'année dernière, j'ai organisé le mariage de ma tante Mildred et, croyez-le ou non, les invités me rappellent encore la qualité de cet événement, dis-je avec une certaine fierté.

Les mariages étaient ma spécialité. Petit, je volais les poupées de Rachel et organisais leurs mariages. J'avais même demandé à une des domestiques de m'apprendre à coudre pour confectionner une robe de mariée. Père n'avait pas été très content quand il a trouvé la robe et la boîte à couture dans ma garde-robe. J'avais été puni sévèrement.

− Ah, si seulement tous les maris pouvaient être comme vous, Kurt, dit Molly en riant. Cela pourrait nous éviter beaucoup de maux de têtes. Le mariage est le plus beau jour de la vie d'une femme, vous savez. Vous devez être très fière d'être promise à un homme comme Kurt, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Rachel.

− Et surtout très heureuse d'avoir un futur époux aussi gentil et beau, affirma cette dernière en posant sa main sur la mienne, à ma surprise, il était rare que Rachel me montre de l'affection.

− Quel jeune couple si mignon ! Vous devez être comblé, Burt.

J'entendis Père rire à ma droite.

Toutes ces conversations sur le mariage m'oppressaient de plus en plus. Mon mariage avec Rachel me rendait presque fou. Oh, bien sûr, je voulais me marier, ce serait le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais avec Rachel, ce mariage deviendrait des funérailles où j'enterrerai ma vraie personnalité, ma vraie nature. Depuis sa naissance, Rachel m'a été promise. Quand nous étions enfants, je l'appréciais vraiment, nous passions nos journées à jouer à la poupée ensemble. Puis elle s'est mise à changer, tout comme moi. Rachel est devenue une magnifique jeune fille, avec des formes là où il fallait, mais elle est surtout devenue cette fille narcissique, arrogante et imprévisible. Au tout début, je croyais que tous les changements qui s'opéraient en moi se manifestaient car j'étais tombé amoureux de Rachel, mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas et que ça ne serait jamais le cas. Et j'ai réalisé que ce mariage était complètement absurde. Je n'aimais pas Rachel. Pire. Je n'aimais pas les femmes. Je crois que seul Finn l'a découvert, je n'étais jamais très prudent avec lui, et je sais qu'il ne dira rien. Il ne peut rien dire.

La société dans laquelle je vis condamne ce que je suis. L'homosexualité est un sujet tabou et je suis obligé de cacher ma différence pour ne pas être un paria. Père ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Tel un automate, je m'excusai et me levai de table, baisant machinalement la main de Rachel. Préservons les apparences. Je sortis du restaurant plus précipitamment que je ne l'aurais voulu et couru presque sur le pont, à l'arrière du bateau.

Je vivais dans une société qui ne voulait pas de moi. Etait-ce donc à cela que j'étais condamné ? Vivre en cachant ce que je suis vraiment ? Etre tel que mon père le souhaite : directeur de son entreprise, marié à Rachel Berry avec deux enfants ? Devoir, chaque soir, noyer mes sentiments dans l'alcool pour être intime avec ma femme sans en être dégoûté ? Je ne voulais pas d'une vie comme ça. Je ne pouvais que me haïr, me haïr de ne pas répondre aux attentes des personnes qui m'entourent, me haïr de ne pas être « normal » à leurs yeux, me haïr d'être homosexuel. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir à me marier à une personne telle que Rachel ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Plus je grandissais et plus le monde dans lequel je vivais me semblait être une prison. Au final, je ne désirais qu'une chose : être libre. La solution était peut-être là.

− Vous ne devriez pas faire ça.

Je sursautai si fort à l'entente de la voix masculine qu'un petit cri suraiguë m'échappa. Et je me rendis soudain compte de ma situation. Je surplombais la mer, m'agrippant de toutes mes forces à la barrière du bateau, face à l'océan faiblement éclairé par la lune. Un pas en avant et je me noyais dans l'Atlantique. Je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir enjambé les rambardes, comme si une force extérieure m'avait poussé à avoir fait cela. Soudain, je me rappelai la présence de l'inconnu qui m'avait interpelé et essayai de voir tant bien que mal son visage. Rien à faire, il était hors de mon champ de vision. Je l'entendis cependant s'approcher de moi.

− N'approchez pas ! criai-je d'une voix que je trouvai bien trop aiguë par rapport à d'habitude. N'approchez pas ou je saute !

Je sentis l'inconnu sourire derrière moi et cela m'irrita au plus haut point. J'étais à deux doigts de sauter et lui trouvait cela amusant ? Je sentais déjà que je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup.

− Vous ne le ferez pas, l'entendis-je assurer.

Pour qui se prenait-il, à me dire ce que je devais faire ou non ? Il n'était tout de même pas prétentieux à ce point là ? Qui que ce soit, son attitude me déplaisait.

− Que voulez-vous dire ? lançai-je sur un air de défi.

− Si vous vouliez vraiment sauter, vous l'auriez déjà fait.

D'un côté, il n'avait pas tord. Il s'approcha un peu plus et je tournai la tête pour trouver son regard. Un seul et simple regard me suffit à renoncer à toute tentative de suicide. Je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie d'aussi beaux yeux. Ce n'était plus dans l'océan Atlantique que j'allais me noyer mais dans l'océan des deux prunelles mordorée qui me fixaient. Ses yeux, même si je pouvais y déceler un voile d'inquiétude, pétillaient de malice et d'une joie incroyable. Je me rendis alors compte que ce garçon était celui aux cheveux bouclés que j'avais vu ce midi sur le pont de troisième classe. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et me tendit la main.

− Allons. Je sais que vous ne sauterez pas, alors donnez moi votre main, dit-il d'une voix douce. Rien que la température devrait vous y faire renoncer, ajouta-t-il en voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

− La température ?

Ma voix était si aiguë et tremblait tellement que je ne la reconnaissais même pas.

− Vous savez, quand j'étais petit, j'accompagnais mon père qui pêchait sous la glace. Un jour, je suis tombé dans l'eau. Croyez-moi, de l'eau si froide, ce n'est pas agréable.

− Froide… Froide comment ? demandais-je timidement après quelques secondes.

− Glaciale, assura-t-il. Elle doit pas faire plus d'un ou deux degrés. Quand vous tombez dans de l'eau si froide, c'est comme si votre cerveau gelait instantanément. Vous ne pouvez plus bouger, vous ne pouvez plus penser… Juste à la douleur des centaines de milliers de lames de couteaux aiguisées qui vous transpercent infiniment. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas très envie de sauter dans l'eau pour aller vous repêcher. Vous pourriez me faire plaisir en vous retournant et en passant de l'autre côté, avec moi. Allez, donnez moi votre main.

Frissonnant, et épouvanté par son récit, je le regardai timidement avant de me retourner précautionneusement. Il m'adressa un sourire encourageant, qui me fit fondre sur place.

− Vous n'alliez tout de même pas sauter avec ce si beau nœud-papillon, me réprimanda-t-il en riant.

Malgré la situation alarmante dans laquelle je me trouvais, je rigolai à mon tour et attrapai sa main. Sa peau hâlée était merveilleusement douce. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, admirant ses yeux, chaque détail de son visage juvénile. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mon regard sur ses lèvres, sentant son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Il laissa échapper une exclamation que je ne sus pas vraiment comment prendre. Etait-ce une exclamation de soulagement de me voir me retourner, ou… ? _Arrête de te faire des films, Kurt_, pensai-je.

− Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, me dit-il en souriant.

− Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Alors que je posais le pied sur le premier barreau et tentais de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière, mon pied dérapa sur le métal mouillé et je vis ma courte existence défiler devant mes yeux, le corps suspendu dans le vide, la poigne implacable de Blaine me raccrochant uniquement. Je m'entendis crier à celui-ci de m'aider, complètement paniqué. Je ne compris même pas la moitié de ce qu'il me dit. Dans un effort surhumain et avec la main de Blaine qui me tirait vers lui, j'essayai de me hisser et je sentis ses bras m'entourer et me porter pour me ramener sur le bateau. Je m'agrippai à lui du plus fort que je pouvais et sous mon poids, nous tombâmes violemment sur le sol du pont, Blaine au dessus de moi. La respiration saccadée, je restai allongé, essayant de retrouver mes esprits, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas précipités.

− Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lança une voix masculine.

Je me redressai tant bien que mal et observai la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Un groupe d'officiers avait accouru, sûrement alerté par mes cris. Blaine se tenait accroupi à côté de moi, complètement décoiffé. Quant à moi, j'étais tout aussi décoiffé, en plus d'être débraillé. On aurait dit que nous venions de nous bagarrer.

− Toi, relève toi ! hurla un des officiers à Blaine.

Blaine mit les mains en l'air et se fit redresser de force sous mon regard effaré. J'entendis une paire de talons claquer sur le sol et Rachel apparut aux côtés de mon père et de Finn.

− Kurt, mon Dieu ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'écria-t-elle tandis que mon père me mettait debout avec douceur, appelant Finn pour me soutenir.

− Nous avons trouvé ce voleur en train d'agresser…, commença un officier.

− Quoi ? le coupa Rachel en jetant un œil méprisant à Blaine. Kurt, est-ce vrai ?

− Je n'ai rien volé du tout ! se défendit Blaine en tentant de se dégager de l'officier qui le retenait.

− Fouillez-le, ordonna Père en posant successivement son regard sur Blaine puis sur moi.

Je me sentis transpercer par le regard suspicieux de mon père. J'observais la scène sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

− Il n'a rien sur lui, Monsieur, pas même un dollar ou une livre, dit l'officier à mon père.

− Ah ? Alors que faisais-tu avec mon fils ? demanda brusquement Père à Blaine en l'attrapant par le col et le secouant violemment. Répond-moi, petite ordure !

− Père, dis-je faiblement en m'approchant d'eux, devant faire quelque chose pour aider mon sauveur. Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plaît, c'était un accident !

Mon père me dévisagea. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête en m'interposant ainsi, il fallait que j'invente un mensonge très vite. Hors de question de dire que j'avais essayé de me suicider. Je vis Blaine me fixer d'un air interloqué puis se reprendre rapidement pour ne rien laisser paraître.

− Un accident ? répéta Père, d'un air soupçonneux.

− C'est cela. Ridicule, de plus. Il me semblait avoir vu un dauphin dans l'eau, inventai-je en jetant une œillade à Blaine pour lui faire comprendre d'aller dans mon sens. Alors je me suis penché sur la rambarde pour mieux voir, mais je me suis trop penché et j'ai glissé. Heureusement, Monsieur Anderson était là pour me sauver et sans lui, je ne serais peut-être plus là.

− Un dauphin ? répéta une nouvelle fois Père, visiblement peu convaincu.

J'acquiesçai, conscient de mon mauvais mensonge, mais à mon grand soulagement, il ne dit rien.

− Et bien, tout est bien qui fini bien ! fit un homme que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à présent. Nous pouvons retourner à notre brandy, Burt.

− Monsieur Hummel, ne devrions-nous pas remercier ce jeune homme pour avoir sauvé la vie de mon fiancé ? dit Rachel avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Je n'aimais pas ce sourire, il cachait quelque chose. Mon père se tourna vers Finn qui se tenait près de moi, m'enveloppant d'une couverture.

− Sans aucun doute. Finn, 20 dollars devraient suffire.

− Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur Hummel, intervint à nouveau Rachel, j'aurai plus pensé que nous pourrions inviter Monsieur… Anderson, − c'est cela ? − à dîner avec nous demain soir. Qu'en dîtes-vous, chéri ? ajouta-t-elle à mon intention.

− Ce… Ce serait très bien, bredouillai-je, perturbé.

Rachel ne m'avait jamais appelé « chéri ». De plus, son léger sourire en coin ne me disait rien qui vaille, j'avais appris depuis longtemps à me méfier de ses attitudes suspectes.

− J'en serai honoré, mademoiselle, dit poliment Blaine.

− Vous pouvez m'appeler Rachel, dit-elle, son sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

Mon père autorisa la demande de Rachel et partit en compagnie de l'autre homme de tout à l'heure.

− Je retourne au salon, chéri. Vous venez avec moi ? me demanda Rachel.

− Non, merci. Je vais rentrer me coucher, je suis exténué. Excusez-moi, très chère, lui dis-je en lui baisant la main.

Elle tourna les talons après avoir jeté un regard froid à Blaine, le laissant seul avec moi et Finn. Mon majordome réajusta la couverture sur mes épaules et s'éloigna légèrement de nous, comme s'il voulait nous donner une espèce d'intimité.

− Merci infiniment, dis-je timidement en m'approchant de mon sauveur.

− Pas de quoi, me répondit Blaine avec un sourire qui me fit fondre à nouveau. Hé, est-ce que je peux vous voir et vous parler, demain ? Ici ?

Un sourire illumina mon visage. Oh oui, je voulais vraiment le revoir. J'avais eu la possibilité de le rencontrer, je n'allais pas laisser passer ma chance.

− Avec joie, confirmai-je, me dandinant presque sur place.

Il me répondit par un sourire radieux et me souhaitant bonne nuit, ainsi qu'à Finn, puis partit. Je soupirai et me tournai vers mon majordome qui me regarda d'un air grave.

− Faites attention, Monsieur, me prévint-il. Ne vous attachez pas trop à ce garçon.

− Je crois que c'est trop tard, Finn, dis-je d'une voix rêveuse. Rentrons.

Je sentis le regard confus de Finn dans mon dos tandis que je ramenais la couverture sur mes épaules et prenais le chemin pour retourner à ma cabine.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis vraiment heureux. S'il existait vraiment un Dieu dans ce monde, alors je devais le remercier de m'avoir fait rencontrer Blaine Anderson. Même si, visiblement, Blaine était pauvre et faisait parti de la troisième classe, ses yeux de miel, ses cheveux bouclés et son éternel air amusé avaient eu raison de mon cœur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais un faible pour quelqu'un, et c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =)

Mizugachi


	4. Vous l'aimez ?

Merci pour les reviews et les alertes encore une fois, j'en ai eu plus que pour le précédent chapitre, merci *w*

Voici le chapitre 3, tout frais ! J'ai galéré à trouver une chanson qui existait déjà en 1912 et qui allait bien avec les sentiments de Kurt... Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment exact, ça parle d'une foire, mais bon /o\ La musique populaire du début du XX° siècle n'est pas très répandue... XD Si vous écoutez cette musique, essayez de l'imaginer en version plus lente, plus "ballade"... Bref.

Enjoy =D

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, _Titanic_, _Glee_ et _Meet Me in St Louis, Louis_ ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement =(

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Vous l'aimez ?**

La nuit m'avait semblé être infinie, comme si le soleil ne voulait pas se lever pour m'empêcher de voir Blaine. Je n'avais presque pas dormi, mon esprit occupé par ce garçon. C'était donc ça, être attiré par quelqu'un ? L'obsession envers une personne ? C'était ce que je devais ressentir envers Rachel ? Rachel. Ce nom me semblait si absurde, désormais. Il tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans ma vie. Je me demandai pourquoi jusqu'à présent, je m'étais résigné à accepter mon destin tel que l'on me l'avait choisi. C'était complètement stupide et absurde.

Je vis finalement le soleil se lever et sautai en dehors de mon lit, ouvrant en grand les portes de la garde-robe. Il me fallait une tenue simple mais un peu audacieuse. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte et Finn entra.

− Oh, vous êtes déjà réveillé, Monsieur, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

− Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, Finn, lui expliquai-je d'une voix surexcitée et par conséquent beaucoup plus aiguë qu'en temps normal. J'ai tellement hâte de le voir.

Je vis un voile d'inquiétude passer dans ses yeux.

− De quoi as-tu peur, Finn ? Il ne va rien m'arriver.

− Monsieur, je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que vous voyez ce garçon. Vous devriez l'oublier, sinon vous allez avoir des ennuis avec votre père.

Je fronçai les sourcils, vexé et contrarié, mais surtout très triste. Finn m'avait toujours encouragé et soutenu dans tout ce que je faisais, et maintenant que je me sentais vraiment heureux, il ne me soutenait plus ?

− Je ne te comprends plus…, soufflai-je.

− Je veux juste qu'il ne vous arrive pas d'ennuis, Monsieur. Je sais que ce garçon vous intéresse.

Je me mis à rougir violemment et bredouillai quelque chose pour ma défense.

− Enfin, vous faites ce que vous voulez, Monsieur.

Il me désigna un complet vert pâle dans le dressing. Poussant un soupir désespéré, je secouai la tête, le mettant dehors pour m'habiller. Après quinze ans passé à mes côtés et à me voir choisir mes vêtements, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que son sens de la mode masculine ne soit pas meilleur que cela. Je restai plusieurs minutes en face de ma garde-robe à essayer de trouver le parfait habit, avant de choisir un veston beige, une chemise blanche, une cravate bleu marine et un pantalon noir. Parfait. J'enfilai une veste noire et demandai l'avis de Finn en faisant un tour sur moi-même. Il approuvait tout le temps mes tenues, son avis ne servait donc pas à grand-chose, mais j'aimais lui montrer ce que je portais.

Je laissais un message à Rachel pour qu'elle ne cherche pas à me trouver, espérant sans vraiment trop y croire qu'elle m'écoute pour une fois.

− Finn, si jamais Rachel ou mon père demande où je suis, ment, dis-je en arrangeant ma coiffure dans le miroir. Invente n'importe quelle excuse, ils ne doivent pas savoir que je vais voir Blaine.

Mon majordome hocha lentement la tête, l'air un peu inquiet. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, et sortis de la suite.

Je retrouvai Blaine au même endroit qu'hier. Il était assis sur un banc, ses cheveux bouclés volant au vent. Je me mis à sourire comme un idiot, admirant son air décontracté et sans soucis. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir vu.

− Monsieur Anderson ? dis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge.

Blaine tourna la tête vers moi et se leva, son perpétuel sourire amusé sur le visage.

− Bonjour, Kurt.

Blaine et moi passâmes la journée à déambuler sur la promenade de première classe, à discuter de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, mais aussi du passé de Blaine. J'appris entre-autre que Blaine était natif de l'Ohio, comme moi, et qu'il vivait seul depuis la mort de ses parents l'an dernier. Il avait alors vécu de petits travaux dans les champs, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à New York.

− La seule motivation qui m'a mené jusqu'à New York est Broadway. Malheureusement, je ne suis encore qu'un gamin et je ne peux pas me payer de quoi assister à une représentation.

− Vous aimez Broadway ? lui demandai-je, surpris. Moi aussi.

Il me lança un regard étonné, comme s'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

− Vraiment ? Je croyais que tous les aristos n'écoutaient que du Mozart ou du Bach, dit-il en riant.

− Vous êtes bien mal informé, alors ! répondis-je avec un sourire goguenard

− Racontez-moi, dans ce cas, fit-il en arborant le même sourire, s'accoudant sur la rambarde.

Je m'arrêtai et le dévisageai. Comment ça, « racontez-moi » ?

− C'est vrai, Kurt. Nous avons fait un nombre incalculable de fois le tour de ce pont, nous avons parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, parlé essentiellement de moi… Mais je ne sais toujours rien de vous, alors racontez-moi.

J'esquissai un petit sourire amusé. Je ne voulais pas tellement parler de moi. En comparaison à la mienne, la vie de Blaine semblait parfaite et intéressante. Il était libre d'aller où il voulait, fréquenter qui il désirait, sans aucune contrainte. J'enviais sa liberté et son plaisir à vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait. A côté, ma vie ne se résumait qu'à une succession interminable de dîners chics et de fêtes, animée par le règne de l'apparence et les discussions futiles.

− Monsieur Anderson, je…, commençai-je.

− Blaine.

− Blaine…, repris-je un peu intimidé. Je voulais vous remercier à nouveau de m'avoir sauvé et surtout pour m'avoir empêché de sauter. C'était un acte complètement stupide.

− Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Mais je vous en prie. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous avez voulu faire ça.

− Oui, je sais ce que vous devez penser. Je ne suis qu'un petit garçon pourri gâté, que puis-je savoir du malheur ?

− Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai pensé. Je me suis plutôt demandé, qu'est-ce qui a pu vous désespérez à ce point ?

− Oh, et bien, je… C'est tout mon monde, je ne sais plus, je n'aime plus… Je me sens oppressé par mon entourage. Mon père me rappelle sans cesse que je dois reprendre les rênes de son entreprise, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas… Mon mariage avec Rachel Berry me rend fou et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher…

− Ah, ces mariages arrangés qui tiennent tant aux aristos…, siffla-t-il en esquissant un sourire amusé. Elle est jolie pourtant, même si elle a l'air d'avoir fort caractère. Vous l'aimez ?

Je le dévisageai, offusqué par sa question. On ne demandait pas ça à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas ! J'aimai beaucoup Blaine, il était charmant, mais il était grossier sur ce point là.

− Vous êtes bien impoli ! Vous n'avez pas à me demander ça.

− Mais c'est une simple question, vous aimez cette fille, oui ou non ? dit-il en riant.

− Vous… Vous êtes absurde ! Je ne vous connais pas et vous ne me connaissez pas et nous n'avons pas à parler de ceci.

− Et pourquoi pas ? Nous ne sommes pas si différents et partageons les mêmes craintes je présume. Vous jouez dans l'autre équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas à vous cachez, vous savez, pas avec moi.

Je me figeai, n'osant pas le regarder. Jouer dans l'autre équipe ? J'avais très peur de ce qu'il insinuait.

− Je vous demande pardon ? dis-je d'une voix peu assurée.

− Vous m'avez très bien compris.

Je regardai rapidement autour de moi et attrapai Blaine par le col de sa chemise, l'entrainant dans un recoin sombre, là où personne ne pourrait nous voir. Je le plaquai contre le mur, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

− Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez…, commença-t-il, se voulant rassurant.

− Ah oui ? répliquai-je avec colère. Personne ne doit le savoir que je suis… je suis…

Je n'arrivais pas à le dire, ou plutôt, je n'osais pas le dire. J'espérais sûrement que ce n'était qu'un quiproquo.

− Homosexuel ? finit pour moi Blaine.

Je relâchai ma poigne sur son col et m'écartai de lui. Baissant la tête, je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas voir son regard de dégoût.

− Et alors ? reprit-il. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Surpris par sa réaction, je rouvris les yeux. Il releva mon menton de sa main, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, c'était assez étrange. Il aurait du me rejeter, me traiter de monstre, me dire d'aller à l'asile… Mais non. Et il y avait quelque chose d'un peu plus inquiétant.

− Et bien… C'est mal vu… Mais, mais… Comment le savez-vous ?

− Je ne veux pas vous vexer, Kurt, mais ça se voit assez chez vous, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Je ne serais pas surpris si un jour je vous voyais avec un boa en plumes sur les épaules.

Il désigna par la même occasion mon chapeau à rubans et à plume. Je me sentis rougir. Je ne m'habillais pourtant pas comme une femme… Mes accessoires étaient peut-être _un peu_ féminins, mais je gardais une certaine masculinité… Non ?

− Si ce chapeau n'était pas un chapeau melon, j'aurai pu penser que c'est un chapeau de femme.

Je bredouillai des paroles incompréhensibles pour ma défense, rougissant encore plus.

− Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kurt, me rassura Blaine. Je ne dirai rien. Et puis… On est dans la même galère ! Moi aussi, je suis homosexuel.

Je regardai Blaine, le cœur battant si fort que je me demandai comment il faisait pour ne pas l'entendre. Je me sentais étrangement soulagé et même… Soutenu. Je connaissais quelqu'un comme moi, pour qui j'avais une pointe d'attirance. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que cette attirance était réciproque. Il m'adressa un sourire réconfortant et reprit la balade sur le pont.

− Au moins, j'en sais maintenant un peu plus sur vous, dit-il en riant, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Je souris timidement et le suivis, remarquant une pochette qu'il tenait sous le bras.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demandai-je en désignant la pochette.

Il me la tendit et je l'ouvris, découvrant des partitions. Essentiellement de la musique populaire, parfois des titres qui m'étaient complètement inconnu dont je soupçonnais Blaine en être l'auteur. Je feuilletai sans comprendre ce qui était griffonné, ne sachant pas lire la musique. Voilà qui expliquait la guitare hier.

− Vous êtes musicien ? lui demandai-je, admiratif.

− Je dirais plus chanteur, mais je sais jouer du piano et de la guitare.

− C'est vrai ? Vous… Vous pouvez me faire écouter ? lui demandai-je timidement.

− Bien sûr, venez.

Il m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna sur le pont C, à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque de deuxième classe, où trônait un piano. Blaine s'y assit et caressant les touches du piano du bout des doigts, avant de commencer à jouer une version douce de _Meet Me in St. Louis, Louis_, chantant en même temps.

« _When Louis came home to the flat,_

_He hung up his coat and his hat,_

_He gazed all around, but no wifey he found,_

_So he said "where can Flossie be at?"_

_A note on the table he spied,_

_He read it just once, then he cried._

_It ran, "Louis dear, it's too slow for for me hear,_

_So I think I will go for a ride."_ »

Il avait une voix magnifique, douce et mélodieuse, avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'émotion. A nouveau, je sentis mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je m'assis à côté de lui, nos cuisses se touchant à cause l'étroitesse du tabouret, ce qui me fit légèrement rougir, et commençai à chanter avec lui. J'adorai chanter, mais mon père ne me laissait jamais chanter à la maison, trouvant l'activité inappropriée à mon genre. Ma voix aiguë se mêlait parfaitement à celle plus grave de Blaine.

« _"Meet me in St. Louis, Louis,_

_Meet me at the fair,_

_Don't tell me the lights are shining_

_any place but there,_

_We will dance the Hoochee Koochee,_

_I will be your tootsie wootsie,_

_If you will meet in St. Louis, Louis,_

_Meet me at the fair."_

_The dresses that hung in the hall,_

_Were gone, she had taken them all,_

_She took all his rings and the rest of his things,_

_The picture he missed from the wall._

_"What! moving!" the janitor said,_

_"Your rent is paid three months ahead."_

_"What good is the flat?" said poor Louis, "Read that."_

_And the janitor smiled as he read._

_"Meet me in St. Louis, Louis,_

_Meet me at the fair,_

_Don't tell me the lights are shining_

_any place but there,_

_We will dance the Hoochee Koochee,_

_I will be your tootsie wootsie,_

_If you will meet in St. Louis, Louis,_

_Meet me at the fair."_ »

A la fin de la chanson, je devais me retenir à grand peine pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Même si la chanson n'était pas triste en elle-même, le simple fait qu'elle parle de rencontrer quelqu'un dans une foire me fit penser à mon désir d'évasion, me touchant profondément. J'étais beaucoup trop émotif, il fallait que je corrige cette partie de moi.

− Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être comme vous, Blaine ? fis-je d'un ton envieux. Aller, droit devant vers l'horizon, sans savoir ce qui va m'arriver, qui je vais rencontrer ? Dîtes-moi qu'un jour nous irons à Broadway pour y voir des représentations jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en puisse plus, même si nous ne faisons qu'en parler.

− Non, nous irons, dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Une fois arrivé à New York, nous nous introduirons illégalement dans une des salles de spectacles.

J'éclatai de rire, amusé de le voir proposer quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

− On passera nos journées à faire le tour de Central Park et on patinera sur le lac jusqu'à ce qu'à être transi de froid, continua-t-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mon rire redoubla d'intensité. Je repris vite mon sérieux et le fixai pendant quelques secondes, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. C'était fou comme ce garçon arrivait à me faire rire et sourire aussi facilement.

− Vous avez une voix d'ange ! Devenez chanteur à Broadway ! m'exclamai-je au bout d'un moment.

− J'aimerais bien, dit-il, flatté. Nous serons tous deux chanteurs dans les plus grandes comédies musicales de Broadway !

Je ris à nouveau. Blaine se leva et repartit déambuler sur le pont promenade de première classe, continuant de me débiter ses grands projets à Broadway.

− J'écrirai une comédie musicale mettant en scène des couples homosexuels ! Les gens crieront au scandale, mais au moins elle sera populaire, et je vous donnerai le rôle principal Kurt, et je…

Je l'interrompis brusquement, posant mon bras sur son ventre pour l'arrêter dans sa marche. Rachel, la Comtesse de Rothes et Molly Brown venaient de surgir face à nous.

− Rachel ! m'écriai-je d'une voix suraiguë et tout sauf naturelle. Vous vous souvenez de Monsieur Anderson, n'est-ce pas ?

− Ah oui… Ravie de vous revoir, Monsieur Anderson, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire autre chose, je présentai Blaine à Molly et à la Comtesse.

− Monsieur Anderson est l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie hier soir, Rachel a du vous en faire part.

− Oui, bien sûr. Enchantée, Monsieur Anderson, dit la Comtesse, qui arborait un étrange air pincé et mal à l'aise.

Derrière nous, j'entendis le steward sonner l'heure du dîner à l'aide de son clairon. Surpris, je regardai ma montre. Cinq heures. Je n'avais pas vu l'après-midi passer en compagnie de Blaine.

− Pourquoi se sentent-ils obligés de sonner le repas comme s'il s'agissait d'une marche impériale ? remarqua Molly en éclatant de rire.

Je ris à mon tour et pris Rachel par le bras, voulant éviter le plus possible un entretien prolongé entre elle et Blaine.

− Allons nous habiller, ma chère, voulez-vous ? dis-je en l'entrainant avec moi, suivis de la Comtesse. On se voit au dîner, Blaine.

J'entendis Molly faire une remarque à Blaine, et j'espérai qu'elle allait l'aider à se dénicher un habit pour ce soir. Je savais pertinemment que Blaine n'avait pas de quoi se présenter à un dîner de première classe, et je soupçonnai Rachel de le savoir aussi, lui donnant une raison de l'inviter à dîner pour l'humilier, et je ne pouvais malheureusement pas lui prêter un de mes costumes, avec Rachel et Père qui me surveillaient constamment.

D'un certain côté, j'étais vraiment heureux que Blaine dîne avec nous ce soir. De l'autre, j'étais fou d'inquiétude. Le fait que Rachel l'ait invité dans le but de l'humilier n'arrangeait pas l'affaire, et je me demandai comment les autres personnes allaient réagir face à ce nouveau venu.

* * *

− Monsieur, il faudrait vous dépêcher, entendis-je Finn dire à travers la porte de ma chambre.

Je ne répondis pas, perdu dans mes pensées. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que j'étais debout, devant ma garde-robe, à me demander ce que je pouvais bien mettre ce soir qui puisse plaire à Blaine. Chaque fois que je pensais avoir trouvé, quelque chose n'allait pas : ce veston était trop tape-à-l'œil, ce nœud-papillon était trop fade. J'étais en proie à un vrai dilemme, et c'était absolument déconcertant. Je trouvais généralement assez rapidement les bons accords à faire en matière de vêtements, mais là, rien. J'avais envie de mettre quelque chose qui plaise à Blaine, mais je me rendais compte que je ne connaissais pas vraiment ses goûts en matière d'habits. Je repensai à ce qu'il avait porté. Un pull à rayures rouges hier, et un pantalon rouge aujourd'hui... Il devait aimer cette couleur. Fouillant dans mon tiroir à nœud-papillon, j'en sortis un de la même couleur et, prenant en compte sa remarque sur mes habits un peu extravagants, je décidai de rester sobre en optant pour une chemise et un veston blanc, ainsi qu'un pantalon et une veste noire. J'aimais généralement faire dans l'original, mais peut-être fallait-il que je reste sobre ce soir.

− Monsieur ? Il est six heures moins le quart ! appela Finn en toquant à la porte.

− J'arrive, j'arrive ! criai-je en fermant ma chemise.

J'ouvris à Finn qui me dévisagea, un air incrédule sur le visage.

− Vous n'êtes toujours pas prêt ? Cela fait une demi-heure que vous êtes là-dedans, me reprocha-t-il.

− Je sais, j'ai eu quelques… difficultés à me décider.

Il soupira et prit mon nœud-papillon, le nouant autour de mon cou. Finn me força à m'asseoir devant la coiffeuse et s'empara du pot d'huile de macassar tandis que je passais un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux. Il s'imbiba les mains d'huile et commença à coiffer mes cheveux rapidement, leur donnant un peu de volume. Je refusais à chaque fois catégoriquement de les plaquer en arrière, ça ne m'allait absolument pas. J'arrangeai vaguement ma coiffure, n'étant pas trop satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait, comme à mon habitude. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le même sens du mot « stylisé », mon valet et moi.

− Vous êtes… incorrigible, soupira Finn en se rinçant les mains.

J'émis un petit rire et me levai.

− Vous ne mettez pas de chapeau, ce soir ? demanda-t-il, surpris de me voir sans couvre-chef pour une fois.

− Non… Je n'ai pas très envie, dis-je avec un sourire en sortant de ma chambre, retrouvant Père et Rachel.

Celle-ci commença à m'assaillir de questions sur la raison pour laquelle j'avais mis autant de temps, avant d'être interrompue par mon père.

− Ça suffit, Rachel. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela, descendons dîner.

* * *

Pour ceux ou celles qui ne le savent pas, l'huile de macassar est l'ancêtre du gel (enfin je crois XD Mes recherches ont démontré ça...) Je ne pense pas que la laque existait à l'époque, donc on va dire que Kurt arrivait à fixer ses coiffures avec ça ^^' Ayant été profondément traumatisée par sa coiffure dans Le Jazz Hot, pour moi, les cheveux plaqués en arrière ne lui vont pas du tout ._. Bref XD

Le prochain épisode sera... intéressant :3 Comment Blaine va-t-il survivre en première classe ? Est-ce que Rachel et Burt feront de leur possible pour l'humilier ? Et... Comment réagira Kurt en voyant son prince charmant en garçon de bonne famille ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le prochain chapitre, même s'il est un peu rébarbatif, avec le discours de Blaine sur "comment il voit la vie", mais j'ai essayé de rendre la fête en troisième classe plus originale du coup =)

Bon, j'arrête de parler, sinon je vais finir par raconter la suite en avance... N'oubliez pas de reviewer dans le petit cadre juste en dessous, là :3 C'est gratuit, ça fait plaisir, et j'aime bien lire vos pronostics :3

Mizugachi.


	5. Voulez vous allez à une vraie fête ?

Voici le 4° chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi =)

Merci pour les reviews, les alertes et les favoris *w*

J'ai fait un ENORME anachronisme dans ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas pu résisté. Ne m'en voulez pas... =( Pour me faire pardonner, on découvre dans ce chapitre quelques Warblers :3

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, et la chanson n'est pas de Blaine non plus.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Voulez-vous allez à une vraie fête ?**

Lorsque je descendis l'escalier menant au restaurant, Rachel au bras de mon père, et Finn m'accompagnant de loin, je fus surprise de voir que Blaine déjà là. Je souris, amusé, en le voyant imiter l'attitude des hommes qui passaient devant lui, dans le but d'apprendre les manières de la haute société. Il portait un ravissant smoking, bien que trop commun, avec un nœud-papillon rouge comme le mien, et son habituelle chevelure bouclée était plaquée en arrière grâce à de l'huile de macassar, le rendant méconnaissable. J'étais pratiquement sûr que Molly était derrière tout ça et je ne pus m'empêcher de remercier Dieu intérieurement pour avoir créé quelqu'un comme Molly Brown. Blaine se tourna vers moi et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que je descendais les marches de l'escalier.

− Très beau nœud-papillon, Blaine, dis-je en arrivant devant lui.

Il regarda mon col et se mit à rire, mi-amusé mi-surpris que nous portions un même signe distinctif.

− C'est bizarre comme sensation d'avoir de l'huile dans les cheveux, souffla-t-il en gloussant.

Je rigolai à mon tour et l'emmenai avec moi près de Rachel et de mon père, passant discrètement une main derrière son coude pour le diriger.

− Père ? Vous vous souvenez de Monsieur Anderson ?

Mon père se tourna vers nous et je le vis lui et Rachel dévisager Blaine du regard, sûrement surpris par sa tenue et son aspect irréprochable.

− Anderson, bien sûr. Cela doit vous changer de d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? dit mon père ironiquement sous le regard amusé de Rachel.

Intérieurement, j'avais déjà établi une liste de moyens de torture aussi horribles les uns que les autres sur mon père et Rachel. A l'instar de Blaine, je feignis l'indifférence extérieurement, souriant légèrement. Toujours préserver les apparences, c'était la règle-clé dans ce monde.

− C'est effarant… Monsieur Anderson passerait presque pour un gentleman, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Hummel ? dit Rachel, son sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

− Presque, répéta Blaine, les lèvres pincées.

J'attrapai le bras de Rachel, furieux, et la tirai à l'écart.

− Vous êtes priée de bien vous tenir, Rachel, et de traiter correctement notre invité, lui intimai-je, lui lançant mon regard le plus noir.

Elle ne dit rien, gardant son sourire suffisant.

− Bien, allons dîner, dis-je en prenant Rachel par le bras.

Père nous devança et Blaine nous suivit, sûrement intimidé. Je vis soudain surgir Molly et l'interpelai. Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire et vint au secours de Blaine.

− Vous accompagnez une dame à sa table ? l'entendis-je demander à Blaine.

Alors que nous entrions dans le restaurant, Rachel me lâcha le bras, allant voir une de ses connaissances. Je m'approchai de Blaine et de Molly et m'attelai à la tâche de faire les présentations, guidant Blaine de la même façon que tout à l'heure, la main derrière son coude, lui montrant discrètement d'un signe de main les personnalités importantes.

− Il y a la Comtesse de Rothes, que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, dis-je à mon ami. Et voici Sir Cosmo et Lady Duff Gordon. Là-bas, c'est Thomas Andrews, le constructeur du paquebot, avec Joseph Bruce Ismay, le directeur de la White Star Line.

− Je me perds déjà dans tous ces noms, se plaignit Blaine.

− Ne vous inquiétez pas, Blaine, dit Molly. N'oubliez pas qu'ils adorent l'argent. Vous n'avez qu'à prétendre que vous avez hérité de la mine d'or de votre père et vous entrez au club !

Je vis Madeleine Astor et son époux et me pressai vers eux.

− Voici John Jacob Astor, l'homme le plus riche de ce paquebot, et sa femme Madeleine, soufflai-je à Blaine. JJ, Madeleine, je vous présente Blaine Anderson, ajoutai-je à l'intention du couple.

− Très heureuse, dit Madeleine en se faisant baiser la main.

JJ échangea une poignée de main avec Blaine puis le couple s'éloigna. Je me tournai vers lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

− Madeleine n'est guère plus âgée que nous et est dans une situation délicate, murmurai-je à Blaine en montrant le ventre rond de Madeleine. Voyez comme elle le cache, un vrai scandale.

Etrangement, quand Rachel m'avait raconté les ragots de la haute société, je n'avais guère été intéressé par son babillage, mais mettre au courant Blaine des petites histoires compromettantes de mon monde rendait l'exercice bien plus amusant.

Molly, Blaine et moi rejoignîmes la table où nous allions dîner, et je me retrouvai assis entre la Comtesse et Rachel, Blaine et Molly en face de moi. Vu la rapidité avec laquelle Rachel avait pris possession de son siège et la façon dont mon père avait proposé à la Comtesse de s'asseoir à côté de moi, je devinai qu'ils ne me voulaient pas trop proche de Blaine, ce qui m'irrita.

Le repas débuta avec quelques frayeurs pour Blaine, mais je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Heureusement, Molly était à côté de lui et lui était d'un grand secours. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser des sourires amusés en voyant mon ami essayant d'imiter l'attitude de la tablée, ou écarquiller les yeux de stupeur en découvrant la multitude de couverts. Je tentais de le rassurer en lui jetant de temps à autre des regards réconfortants, ou en lui indiquant certaines pratiques, notamment le cas du caviar.

− Comment voulez-vous votre caviar, Monsieur ? entendis-je le steward lui demander.

Blaine me jeta un œil effrayé, comme pour me demander ce qu'il devait répondre. Pour toute réponse, je secouai lentement la tête, espérant qu'il comprenne mon message et qu'il refuse le caviar. Il ne ratait pas grand-chose, le caviar n'était pas quelque chose de très bon, du moins à mon goût. Lorsque Blaine me regarda à nouveau après avoir dit non au steward, je lui adressai un sourire encourageant.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le même esprit, Molly et moi aidant discrètement Blaine à se sentir à l'aise et à se conduire de la bonne manière à table. Néanmoins, il ne fit pas un seul faux pas et la tablée l'accueillit assez bien dans l'ensemble. C'était sans compter sur Père et Rachel, bien sûr.

− Racontez nous comment on voyage sur l'entrepont, Monsieur Anderson. J'ai entendu dire que c'était très confortable sur ce paquebot, s'enquit Père.

Il me fallu un self-control impressionnant pour me retenir de lui jeter ma serviette à la figure.

− Je n'en ai jamais vu d'égal, Monsieur Hummel. Aucun rat à signaler pour l'instant, dit calmement Blaine, faisant éclater de rire l'assemblée.

− Monsieur Anderson est un passager de troisième classe qui a été d'un certain secours auprès de mon fiancé, Kurt, dit Rachel. Voilà pourquoi il nous honore de sa présence ce soir, afin de nous régaler de son petit récit héroïque.

Je lançai une œillade à mon ami et à mon grand soulagement, Blaine s'en tint à ma version des faits, avec les dauphins.

− Et bien, ce jeune homme est un héro ! Sans lui, votre fils ne serait pas avec nous, Burt. Vous devez lui en être grandement reconnaissant ! s'écria Sir Cosmo.

− Bien sûr, répondit Père, sans grande conviction. Dîtes moi, Anderson… Comment trouvez-vous le moyen de voyager ?

− J'ai réussi à payer mon billet sur le Titanic grâce à quelques spectacles musicaux improvisés dans la rue, dit-il d'un ton assuré et fier. Quand j'habitais dans l'Ohio, je travaillais dans les champs et cela m'a permis d'arriver jusqu'à New York. J'essaye de vivre de ma musique.

− Il s'avère que Monsieur Anderson est un musicien de talent, glissai-je dans la conversation avec une certaine fierté dans la voix, comme si je parlais de moi. Il a eu la bonté de me chanter une chanson, aujourd'hui.

− Je serai curieuse d'entendre votre voix, Monsieur Anderson, dit Rachel.

− Cela me flatte beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas mes partitions sur moi et je ne peux rien jouer sans, excusez-moi.

Je levai un sourcil, étonné. Apparemment, Blaine ne voulait pas montrer son talent à tout le monde, puisqu'il m'avait chanté et joué cette mélodie sans partition cet après-midi. Je souris en constatant mon privilège, flatté. Afin de dissimuler mon sourire timide, je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette, buvant un peu d'eau pour ne pas qu'on me voit.

− Et… Vous trouvez qu'une vie de chanteur de rue est une situation convenable, je présume ? attaqua Père.

Ma main se serra instinctivement autour du verre, et je me reteins de jeter son contenu au visage de mon père. Comment avait-il l'audace de dire ça ? J'avais envie de le fusiller du regard. Blaine, quant à lui, ne se laissa pas démonter.

− Mais oui, Monsieur, je trouve. Je veux dire, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux : de l'air dans mes poumons, mes partitions, mes mains et ma voix pour jouer et chanter… Je vis au jour le jour et j'aime ne pas savoir ce qui va m'arriver, qui je vais rencontrer, où je vais échouer… La semaine dernière, je faisais encore la manche à Londres et aujourd'hui, je suis ici, sur le plus beau paquebot du monde, en train de boire du champagne en si bonne compagnie ! Pour moi, chaque jour compte.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, je levai mon verre et fixai Blaine dans les yeux, essayant de lui montrer par mon regard à quel point je croyais en ses valeurs et combien j'étais fier de lui de tenir un discours aussi peu conventionnel devant cette armée de gens étroits d'esprit.

− Pour que ce jour compte ! énonçai-je.

− Pour que ce jour compte, répéta la tablée en trinquant.

Blaine m'adressa un sourire. J'étais heureux que tout ce soit passé potentiellement bien, même si je devais noter d'écorcher vif mon père et Rachel à un moment plus propice.

A la fin du repas, Père et tous ses amis se levèrent.

− Bien, nous allons prendre un brandy, messieurs ! déclara Sir Cosmo. Vous venez avec nous, Anderson ? Vous n'allez pas rester avec ces dames ?

Je haussai un sourcil en voyant qu'on me mettait dans le panier des dames, étant donné que je n'accompagnai jamais mon père au fumoir pour le brandy. Sir Cosmo le remarqua et s'excusa, pensant que je viendrais. Je n'en restai pas moins vexé et humilié.

− Non, merci, je vais retourner à ma cabine, déclina poliment Blaine.

− Bon, très bien. Bonne soirée, mesdames, messieurs.

Je vis mon père s'approcher de mon ami et lui dire quelques mots. Après que les deux se soient fusillés du regard, Père s'en alla dans un nuage de fumée, tirant sur son cigare. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire que c'était mauvais pour son cœur, mais rien à faire, il ne m'écoutait jamais. Blaine s'approcha de moi, son éternel sourire étirant ses lèvres.

− Blaine, vous me quittez ? demandai-je d'un air déçu, triste de le voir partir si vite.

− Il est temps pour moi d'aller ramer avec les autres esclaves, dit-il en rigolant.

J'esquissai un sourire, amusé, et lui serrai la main. Je sentis un morceau de papier qu'il me glissa entre les doigts et, surpris, je l'observai s'en aller sans se retourner. J'ouvris rapidement le papier plié :

« _Pour que ce jour compte_

_Rendez vous à l'horloge_ »

Je regardai à nouveau dans la direction qu'avait prit Blaine. Après quelques mots échangés avec la gente féminine, je m'excusai et quittai la table, prétextant retourner à ma cabine. Blaine attendait debout devant l'horloge du grand escalier. Je le rejoignis, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, et lui tendis la main qu'il prit sans hésitation.

− Voulez-vous aller à une vraie fête ?

Mon regard s'illumina et j'hochai la tête frénétiquement. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait l'ambiance en troisième classe, que je devinais bien différente de celle de première. Mon intuition ne me trompa pas. Blaine resserra sa main dans la mienne et m'emmena en courant presque à l'autre bout du pont D, à l'espace ouvert de troisième classe. De loin, je pouvais entendre la musique majoritairement irlandaise et les éclats de voix des personnes à l'intérieur. Je suivis Blaine dans la pièce, m'étouffant tout d'abord en respirant l'air enfumé par le tabac, l'alcool et la chaleur humaine. L'ambiance était vraiment différence qu'en première. Exit les morceaux de musique classique joués par l'orchestre de la White Star Line. Ici, des amateurs, armés d'harmonicas et d'accordéons, jouaient des morceaux populaires de musique celtique. L'ambiance était survoltée. Je me mis à rire, agréablement surpris de l'atmosphère de ce monde, quand deux garçons, un brun et un blond, apparurent devant Blaine, se tenant par la taille, un verre de bière à la main.

− Blainey ! T'es venu ! s'écria le brun en riant un peu trop fort pour être complètement sobre.

− J'avais dit que je viendrais, je tiens mes promesses ! dit Blaine en prenant le verre de ses mains, le lui confisquant.

Il leva le verre, le mettant hors de porté du garçon. Je lui lançai un regard mi-amusé, mi-déconcerté.

− Blainey ? C'est mignon, dis-je en riant.

− C'est horrible, oui, se plaignit-il. C'est mes amis, Nick et Jeff, ajouta-t-il en désignant respectivement le brun et le blond.

J'adressai un sourire timide aux garçons. Ils me fixaient comme si j'étais une bête de foire, et je me sentis mal à l'aise d'un coup. Blaine m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina au milieu de la pièce, cherchant une table où s'asseoir des yeux. Le garçon brun, Nick, se pencha vers lui et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se faire repousser doucement par Blaine.

− Oh, tu empestes l'alcool, Nick ! s'écria ce dernier.

Son ami éclata de rire et tira Jeff sur la piste de danse, disparaissant parmi la foule.

− Désolé, pour leur comportement. Ils ont un peu trop tendance à vouloir vivre l'instant présent à deux cents pour cent, surtout Nick, me dis Blaine en riant.

Je balayai sa phrase de la main. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser pour une chose pareille. C'était plutôt rassurant, en fait, de voir l'atmosphère si détendue. Blaine posa le verre de bière sur la table et, pris d'une certaine folie, je m'en emparai et le portai à mes lèvres, buvant plusieurs gorgées. Je ne buvais pas souvent d'alcool, mais j'aimais bien de temps en temps le goût d'une bière. Celle-ci était particulièrement bonne, d'ailleurs. Je remarquai le regard interloqué de Blaine et éclatai de rire.

− Quoi ? Vous croyez qu'en première classe on sait pas boire ? dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Il rit à son tour. Il régnait une chaleur impressionnante dans la salle, j'enlevai donc ma veste et mon veston, les posant distraitement sur le dos d'une chaise, chose que je ne faisais _jamais_ pour ne pas abimer mes vêtements, dénouai mon nœud-papillon et ouvrai les premiers boutons de ma chemise, me mettant à l'aise. Blaine me regarda me déshabiller avec des yeux ronds, avant de m'imiter avec plus de difficultés. Le voyant se battre avec la couche de vêtements, j'éclatai de rire à nouveau.

− Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Je me penchai sur lui et entreprit de lui retirer son nœud-papillon et son veston, les posant à côté de moi. Blaine était rouge comme une tomate, c'était adorable. Il semblait perturbé par le fait que nos visages n'aient été qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Bon, je devais avouer que moi aussi, j'avais été surpris de me voir si audacieux, mais au final, je ne le regrettais pas.

− Et voilà ! C'est plus confortable, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine hocha la tête difficilement, toujours aussi rouge. Je me reteins de rire, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

− Je… vais nous chercher à boire, dit-il en se levant précipitamment.

J'acquiesçai et tournai mon regard sur la piste de danse, avant qu'une jeune fille habillée d'un uniforme de femme de chambre ne s'asseye à côté de moi.

− Comment ça se fait que quelqu'un comme vous soit ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton surpris.

− On m'y a gentiment invité, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me sourit à son tour et ses yeux se posèrent sur mes poignets. Laissant échapper une exclamation admirative, elle attrapa mon bras et l'étendit sur la table, regardant avidement mes boutons de manchettes.

− Mon Dieu… Ils sont vraiment en or ? s'écria-t-elle. Même mon maître n'en a pas, des comme ça.

Je me sentis rougir, gêné de paraître riche par rapport à cette fille. Avant que je puisse lui demander qui était son maître, Blaine surgit derrière elle, deux verres de bière à la main.

− Salut, Helga, dit-il en souriant à la jeune fille. Tiens, Kurt, ajouta-t-il en me passant un des verres.

Je le remerciai et portai le verre à mes lèvres, sirotant le liquide. Helga se leva et prit Blaine par la main, l'entrainant sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, sous mon regard un peu envieux. J'aurai bien voulu danser avec Blaine, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Deux garçons ne dansaient généralement pas ensemble. Alors que je frappai dans mes mains le rythme de la musique, observant Helga et Blaine danser, un bruit de chute détourna mon attention. J'éclatai de rire en voyant un homme se relever après être tombé de sa chaise, demandant un nouveau verre d'alcool.

Après plusieurs danses, Blaine quitta Helga et s'approcha de moi.

− Dansez avec moi ! m'invita-t-il en me tendant la main.

− Quoi ? m'écriai-je, complètement paniqué. Non, je ne peux pas… Nous ne pouvons pas, Blaine !

− Honnêtement, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils y feront attention ? Ils s'en fichent !

Blaine m'attrapa la main et me tira sur la piste de danse, m'attirant contre lui.

− Mais… Je ne sais pas danser ça, bredouillai-je, un sourire mi-amusé mi-gêné sur les lèvres.

− Moi non plus, laissez vous aller !

Il posa sa main sur ma taille, me guidant, avant que nous nous laissions tout les deux prendre par le rythme de la musique. Cela changeait tellement de ce dont j'avais l'habitude dans les soirées mondaines de ma société. On y dansait le tango, la valse… C'était bien plus libre ici. Etrangement, je ne me sentais pas stupide à faire n'importe quoi avec mes pieds et mes mains, cela me semblait tout naturel. Je me mis à faire des sortes de claquettes au son de la cornemuse, rapidement suivi par Blaine. Il passa son bras sous le mien, tournant l'un autour de l'autre, avant que je ne prenne ses mains dans les miennes et que je croise nos bras, commençant à nous faire tournoyer, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Blaine ferma les yeux, laissant échapper une exclamation. Je criai à mon tour, rigolant en même temps. Je n'arrivai pas à me rappeler la dernière fois où j'avais autant ri. Lorsque le morceau se termina, je vis Blaine disparaître de la piste de danse puis réapparaitre près de l'orchestre avec ses amis et demander le silence, grimpant sur le piano pour que tout le monde le voie. Je me demandai ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

− M'sieurs, dames, silence, s'il-vous-plaît ! cria-t-il à travers la salle.

Peu à peu, tout le monde se tut, et Blaine fut le centre d'attention.

− J'aimerais interpréter une chanson de ma composition à mon ami Kurt Hummel.

Quoi ? Mon esprit tourna à toute vitesse, alarmé. Je me précipitai sur Blaine, lui intimant de descendre du piano. Son sourire amusé lorsqu'il me vit les sourcils froncés et les joues toutes rouges m'exaspéra.

− Ne faites pas ça, Blaine, le suppliai-je en posant mes mains sur le clavier du piano, l'empêchant de commencer à jouer.

− Chut, Kurt, et écoutez, dit-il en balayant mes mains distraitement.

Tout le monde avait le regardé rivé sur nous. Je détestais attirer l'attention de cette manière, et à ce moment précis, je voulais m'enterrer six pieds sous terre, le plus vite possible. Malgré mes protestations, Blaine commença à jouer du piano, accompagné par les musiciens amateurs et Jeff et Nick qui chantaient les chœurs, et entama le premier couplet.

« _I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree._

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_So why don't we go_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know? _

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know? _»

Comme un idiot, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux pendant la chanson. Elle était magnifique, à l'instar des paroles. La salle éclata en applaudissement à la fin de la chanson, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Blaine se leva du piano, il semblait ému, tout comme moi. Je me jetai dans ses bras pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

− Merci, dis-je simplement, la voix tremblante et secouée par les sanglots.

Dans la salle, les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité.

− Vous voyez ? Pas de préjugés, ici, me dit Blaine en tapotant maladroitement mes cheveux.

J'émis un petit rire nerveux qui ne me ressemblait pas.

La chanson de Blaine m'avait achevé. Je sentais mon cœur battre comme il n'avait jamais battu. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, rien qu'à lui.

− Ok, les enfants ! fit une grosse voix parmi les musiciens amateurs. Reprenons joyeusement avec la farandole !

Les musiciens reprirent un rythme endiablé. Euphorique, j'attrapai la main de Blaine et m'accrochai à celle d'une jeune fille blonde. Je ne cessais de rire tant je m'amusais, tant j'étais insouciant à ce moment là. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre quelque chose d'aussi intense rien qu'en sortant de mon cocon et en allant découvrir l'entrepont.

* * *

− Cette chanson était magnifique, Blaine…

Il me regarda et sourit. Blaine avait proposé de me raccompagner jusqu'en première classe après la soirée qui s'était terminée bien trop vite à mon goût. A vingt-deux heures pétantes, les stewards avaient renvoyé tout le monde à sa cabine pour l'extinction des feux à vingt-trois heures. Je titubai un peu et Blaine me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe par terre.

− Oups ! dis-je en rigolant. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu.

Pourtant, je n'avais bu que de la bière… Bon, j'avais peut-être bu trop de verres, mais je m'en fichais. Je m'étais amusé, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Blaine rigola à son tour et s'arrêta devant la porte menant au hall de première classe.

− Merci pour tout, Blaine, dis-je en m'adossant à la porte.

Il sourit en guise de réponse. J'entendis les bribes de musique classique à travers la porte, et ce simple son me fit perdre mon sourire. J'allais retourner dans mon monde, droit et carré, avec ces gens étroits d'esprit, avec mon père et Rachel.

− Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, ajoutai-je après quelques instants, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Blaine ne dit rien et mis sur mes épaules ma veste qu'il portait à la main.

− Bonne nuit, Kurt, dit-il, me prenant dans ses bras.

− Bonne nuit, Blaine. On se voit demain ?

Il acquiesça, resserrant sensiblement notre étreinte. Je lui tapotai le dos puis m'écartai de lui. Je ne voulais vraiment pas rentrer, mais il le fallait. Lui adressant un dernier sourire, je tournai les talons et rentrait à l'intérieur du hall, regagnant ma cabine. Il me manqua immédiatement. A ce moment là, je sus que ce n'était plus qu'une simple attirance, j'étais vraiment tombé amoureux de lui. Blaine Anderson occupait désormais mon cœur.

J'avais vécu la plus belle soirée de ma vie. J'étais amoureux. Tout allait bien.

* * *

Voilà, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre _Somewhere Only We Know_, de Keane, qui est, pour moi, l'une des plus belles chansons de Glee liant Kurt et Blaine... Je finis toujours en pleurs en regardant cette scène T^T C'est aussi une de mes chansons préférées... Bref. C'était mon anachronisme du chapitre, mais c'était nécessaire =)

Ce chapitre a introduit Jeff et Nick ! Qui sont, bien sûr, en couple (on ne résiste jamais à un petit Niff). A l'origine, ils étaient censés apparaître beaucoup plus tard, mais je trouvais ça bizarre de Kurt n'ait jamais rencontré les amis de Blaine s'il descend en troisième classe... Ils sont jeunes et font la fête, Blaine leur a parlé de Kurt, et à moins que Kurt oublie tout parce qu'il est bourré, ce qui ne collait pas avec la suite de l'histoire, il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir vu Jeff et Nick... Voilà pour la petite histoire ! =) Leur rôle n'est pas vraiment développé car l'histoire reste du point de vue de Kurt, et ils n'ont pas un grand rôle vis à vis de lui^^ Il faudrait voir du point de vue de Blaine pour en apprendre plus =)

Bref, Kurt et Blaine sont officiellement amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais comme dans toute histoire d'amour bien romantique, ils ne se doutent pas du tout de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments... Mais ça va changer.

J'ai l'impression que le message de fin est plus long que le chapitre, donc je vais m'arrêter là... XD

Plus j'aurai de reviews, plus la suite arrivera vite 8D Alors n'oubliez pas de taper quelques mots dans le petit cadre, juste en dessous :) Et ce n'est pas grave si vous écrivez des pavés, parce que j'adore les pavés (message subliminal) :3

Mizugachi.


	6. Tu as fait le bon choix

J'ai été assez occupée ces derniers jours, alors je mets le chapitre 5 avec plus de délai que d'habitude :( Mais le voici ! =D

J'ai de plus en plus de reviews, d'alertes et de favoris au fil des chapitres, alors merci =D

Bonne lecture =)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Tu as fait le bon choix**

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais réveillé plus fatigué que jamais, avec en prime un bon mal de tête. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû boire autant. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle je m'étais couché et à vrai dire, peu m'importait. Hier soir était le moment où je me suis senti le plus vivant de toute mon existence. Passer la soirée à danser avec Blaine, sans me soucier une seule fois qu'on puisse me juger parce que je dansais avec un garçon, qui de plus m'a chanté la sérénade devant une bonne centaine de personnes… C'était magique.

L'arrivée de Rachel à table me ramena vers la dure réalité.

− Bonjour, Kurt, dit-elle d'un ton peu chaleureux.

Je décidai de ne pas prêter attention à son attitude et lui adressai un signe de tête en guise de salut. Les sautes d'humeur de Rachel ne me surprenaient plus, désormais. Elle s'assit en face de moi, le visage fermé, et commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner dans le silence. Je me sentis bientôt oppressé par ce silence. Rachel savait décidément bien installer les moments de gêne. Ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser tranquillement penser à Blaine ?

− Vous n'êtes pas rentré à la cabine, hier, dit-elle finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je la fixai comme si elle venait de me poser une question absurde.

− Je suis allé me promener, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais décontracté.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, à vrai dire.

− En troisième classe ? Oh, ne niez pas, ma femme de chambre vous a vu. Vous… et cette vermine.

− Ne l'appelez pas comme ça !

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Je vis le visage de Rachel s'illuminer, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Et ça commençait sérieusement à me faire peur.

− Je n'ai pas aimé votre comportement, hier soir, poursuivis-je, peu assuré. Vous avez été odieuse avec lui.

− Dans l'unique but de lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu ici, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, avec son sourire suffisant.

− C'est vous qui l'avez invité à dîner !

− Je me répète : histoire de lui rappeler quelle place il occupe dans le monde.

J'ouvris la bouche, stupéfait. Cette fille était vraiment la pire.

− Ça vous amuse d'humilier les gens ? m'écriai-je, en colère. En l'humiliant lui, vous m'humiliez moi, et ça je ne le tolèrerai pas.

− Je ne crois pas que vous soyez le mieux placé pour parler d'humiliation, Kurt.

− Je vous demande pardon ? dis-je, incrédule.

− Vous m'avez très bien comprise. De nous trois, je dois bien être celle qui a été la plus humiliée. J'ai découvert quelque chose que je soupçonnais depuis longtemps. Vous n'avez fait que confirmer mes soupçons et, croyez-moi, votre père est au courant.

Un sourire satisfait et méprisant s'étalait sur son visage. Elle avait réussi à prendre le dessus de la conversation, j'étais complètement tétanisé. Je fixai Rachel comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais. J'espérais encore une fois que tout cela n'était qu'un quiproquo, mais le fait que Blaine l'ait découvert en me connaissant si peu ne me laissait pas trop de doutes.

− Vous me dégoûtez, lâcha Rachel en posant violemment sa serviette sur la table.

− Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, réussis-je à dire. Je suis votre fiancé !

− Exactement ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement, projetant une partie de la vaisselle par terre qui se brisa dans un grand bruit d'éclat de porcelaine. Mon fiancé, mon époux ! Nous les femmes devons faire honneur à nos époux, à condition d'avoir un minimum de respect de leur part ! Je ne vous laisserai pas vous moquer de moi, Kurt. Pas de cette façon. Si vous ne m'aimez pas, traitez-moi au moins avec honneur. Je ne tiens pas à n'être qu'une couverture, mon rôle n'est pas de vous servir de protection pour sauver votre honneur. C'est pourquoi vous allez redevenir normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Son accès de colère m'avait terrifié. Coincé dans le fond de mon fauteuil, j'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait dire par la suite. Le mot « normal » ne me plaisait déjà pas.

− Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous, si bien élevé, soyez homosexuel. Alors, Kurt… Vous savez de quoi je suis capable. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de me porter l'affection que vous me devez et, en tant que bonne épouse, je vais vous aider à guérir de votre maladie, auquel cas je ferai de votre vie un enfer. Et croyez-moi, ce sera un plaisir si vous ne répondez pas à mes attentes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Ses mots m'avaient profondément blessé. Une maladie… Oui, c'était comme ça qu'on appelait l'homosexualité. Une maladie mentale. Je dus me retenir à grand peine pour ne pas fondre en larmes. J'hochai rapidement la tête et son sourire suffisant étira à nouveau ses lèvres.

− Bien. Excusez-moi, dit-elle en se redressant.

Elle sortit de la pièce au moment où Finn entrait. Je me laissai tomber par terre, dévasté. Mon majordome se précipita à mes côtés.

− Monsieur Kurt, tout va bien, me réconforta-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je fondai en larmes dans ses bras, m'accrochant comme un enfant désespéré à ses vêtements.

− Tu avais raison, Finn, dis-je entre deux sanglots. J'aurai dû t'écouter.

− Chut, Monsieur, ce n'est pas grave…

Il me berça tel un nourrisson pendant plusieurs minutes, me caressant les cheveux. Et dire qu'hier encore je pensais que tout allait bien. Je m'étais une nouvelle fois trompé.

− Que dois-je faire ? sanglotai-je.

J'étais complètement perdu. Je voulais courir le plus loin possible d'ici, de ma famille. Retrouver Blaine et m'enfuir avec lui, lui avouer mes sentiments, même s'ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Je voulais juste fuir cette société qui me rejetait, qui me traitait comme un monstre.

Mon père entra avant que Finn ne puisse me répondre et le chassa d'un signe de tête. Père s'approcha de moi et me releva, avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Puis il me gifla. Avec une force impressionnante. Je portai la main à ma joue en feu, évitant le regard de mon père.

− Tu ne reverras jamais ce garçon. Tu m'entends, Kurt ? Je te l'interdis.

Mon cœur se serra. C'était bien la pire des punitions qu'il aurait pu m'infliger. Père avait beau parlé d'une voix douce, je sentais qu'il contenait sa rage.

− Je vous en prie, Père…, gémis-je, menaçant de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Il m'attrapa par le col et m'attira à lui. Je croisai son regard qui me pétrifia sur place. Dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme. Rien qu'à ses yeux, je savais qu'il bouillonnait de rage. Ne pouvant me résoudre à confronter son regard, je baissai les yeux.

− Ce n'est pas un jeu, Kurt ! Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère ou moi avons raté dans ton éducation, ou si c'est de la faute de ton valet, pour que tu sois le monstre que je vois.

Je me remis à pleurer, ne pouvant pas supporter la haine de ses mots, la violence avec laquelle il me faisait me sentir tel un moins que rien. J'essayai de mettre mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne pas entendre la suite de ce que Père allait me dire. Sans grand succès. Il me jeta sans ménagement sur la première chaise et se pencha sur moi, m'empêchant de fuir.

− Arrêtez, Père, s'il-vous-plaît…

− Ecoute-moi quand je te parle, Kurt ! A la mort de ta mère, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour t'élever correctement. Je n'aurai jamais pu penser que toi, mon propre fils, puisse me faire honte à ce point. Ce n'est même pas le fait que tu sois… homosexuel qui me dégoûte. C'est surtout que tu t'autorises à flirter avec ce pouilleux. Imagine si le père de Rachel faisait le voyage avec nous ! De quoi aurais-je l'air, avec un fils qui va voir ailleurs, chez un garçon de l'entrepont qui plus est ?

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même tandis que mon père s'éloignait de moi.

− Je ne te comprends pas…, reprit-il plus doucement. Ton… homosexualité nous déshonore tous les deux. C'est cela que tu veux ? Qu'on me regarde avec pitié à cause de la maladie de mon fils ? Ne brise pas tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire toute ma vie.

− Comment osez-vous dire tout cela ? m'écriai-je, reprenant contenance, blessé par ses mots.

− Et toi, comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ? dit-il en haussant à nouveau le ton.

− C'est moi qui suis égoïste ?

J'étais littéralement offusqué. Il ne pensait qu'à sa réputation et c'était moi l'égoïste ?

− Ecoute…, dit Père d'une voix plus douce. Il faut que tu oublies ce garçon. Et tu te marieras à Rachel. Je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux pour ce mariage, mais d'ici deux ans, Rachel sera ton épouse, même si tu ne l'aimes pas. C'est la seule solution si tu veux garder ta place, ici. C'est la seule solution si tu ne veux pas nous voir perdre tout ce que nous avons. Perdre l'entreprise, vendre toutes nos belles choses… Compris ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Perdre l'entreprise signifiait beaucoup, et pas que pour mon père. C'était la base de la fortune de ma famille. Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à bâtir sa compagnie, et c'était grâce à cela que nous avions le droit de nous accorder ce train de vie plus que confortable. Et même si pour cela je devais perdre Blaine, je devais faire honneur à mon père et rester tel que je l'avais toujours été, pour le bien de ma famille.

− C'est compris, Père. Je ne l'approcherai plus, dis-je à contrecœur, voyant qu'il attendait une réponse orale.

− Bien. Monsieur Andrews nous attend à dix heures pour visiter le paquebot. Tu viens avec moi au fumoir, en attendant ?

Sans grande conviction, je suivis mon père. Au moins, il serait content de m'avoir à l'œil.

* * *

J'essayai tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation plus qu'ennuyante de mon père et de ses amis. Je ne savais même pas s'il s'agissait de politique ou d'économie. A cette heure-ci, j'étais censé avoir déjà retrouvé Blaine sur le pont pour passer la journée ensemble, comme hier. Je lui avais dit qu'on se verrait aujourd'hui, et je n'étais pas capable de tenir ma promesse. Je me sentais encore plus triste qu'avant de le connaître.

Cherchant à m'occuper, je demandai à Finn de jouer aux cartes avec moi, mais mon père l'en empêcha et lui désigna la porte. Je suivis Finn du regard et trouvai Blaine encadré par deux stewards, aux portes du fumoir. Le cœur serré, je ne pus me résoudre à le quitter du regard. La douleur s'intensifia quand je compris que Finn achetait les stewards pour renvoyer Blaine hors des lieux de première classe, et un sentiment d'injustice s'empara de moi quand je vis la manière dont Blaine se faisait emmener, tel un vulgaire déchet. Oui, c'était tellement injuste que l'on nous sépare.

Et si Blaine était riche, comme moi ? Père m'aurait-il interdit de le voir ? Malgré les mots horribles qu'il m'avait dits ce matin, j'espérais encore qu'il ne me renie pas pour aimer les garçons. Pour aimer Blaine. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me considère ainsi… En quoi le fait d'aimer les garçons au lieu des filles faisait d'une personne un monstre ? Pourquoi qualifiait-on l'homosexualité de maladie ? Je ne voulais pas que Père me voit comme ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit homophobe. J'espérais qu'il m'avait dit tout cela pour me faire comprendre que, dans le monde, je me ferai rejeter pour être homosexuel, pour me faire comprendre que je devais rester conforme à l'image du petit garçon parfait que j'étais censé reflété. Je savais déjà tout ça, je voyais comment les personnes qui m'entouraient agissaient envers les gens comme moi. J'entendais leurs insultes, leurs moqueries. Et rien que le fait de les entendre faire des remarques blessantes sur les homosexuels me tuait, car je savais que s'ils venaient à savoir que je l'étais, leurs insultes me seraient directement adressées. Je ne voulais pas que mon père agisse comme ces personnes. J'espérais juste qu'il ne pensait pas personnellement ce qu'il avait dit. C'était tellement injuste.

Une pression sur mon bras me ramena parmi le groupe d'hommes. Je me tournai vers mon père, posant un regard vide sur lui.

− Tu as fait le bon choix, Kurt, dit Père en souriant, appuyé par le hochement de tête de Finn.

J'évitai le regard de mon majordome le reste du temps. Je lui en voulais. De ne pas me soutenir, d'appuyer la décision de Père, mais surtout d'avoir fait partir Blaine avec de l'argent. Oh, il obéissait sûrement aux ordres de Père, mais ça ne changeait rien à mes sentiments. Finn était mon valet, c'était à moi qu'il devait obéir, pas à Père. Je me sentais trahi par la seule personne qui m'avait vraiment compris et soutenu jusqu'alors.

* * *

Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié le discours de Monsieur Andrews sur le Titanic, repensant à la scène de tout à l'heure dans le fumoir. J'avais promis à Père de ne plus approcher Blaine. A cet instant, j'aurai tout donné pour le voir, lui parler… même si ce n'était que pour un « bonjour ». Non. Je ne devais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, refuser de voir Blaine était une bonne décision. Je l'avais prise pour le bien de mon père. Je devais arrêter d'être égoïste et de ne penser qu'à moi-même.

Je reportai mon attention sur Monsieur Andrews qui, après tout, parlait des canots de sauvetage, ça pouvait être intéressant et utile.

− Il y a au total vingt canots sur le Titanic, expliqua Monsieur Andrews. Quatorze de ces canots peuvent accueillir soixante-cinq personnes, deux autres quarante personnes. Enfin, nous avons aussi quatre radeaux d'une capacité de quarante-sept personnes.

Tout de suite, mon cerveau fit le calcul. Les canots ne pouvaient pas accueillir tout le monde. Je fis part de ma remarque à Monsieur Andrews.

− En effet, il en manque la moitié. Rien ne vous échappe, dîtes-moi, Kurt.

− N'est-ce pas problématique ? Je veux dire, en cas de naufrage…

− Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura-t-il. J'ai construit un navire solide et fiable, il y aura toujours un canot de sauvetage pour vous. Continuez tout droit, direction la salle des machines, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du groupe.

Je me retrouvai à fermer la marche, perdu dans mes pensées, inquiet au sujet du nombre insuffisant que canots de sauvetage malgré ce qu'avait pu dire Monsieur Andrews. Je fus interrompu brusquement lorsqu'une main m'attrapa le bras et se posa sur ma bouche avant que je ne crie de surprise, m'entrainant en arrière. Je me retrouvai enfermé dans le gymnase avec Blaine qui enleva le chapeau qui lui dissimulait partiellement le visage. Moi qui voulais le voir à tout prix, j'aurai dû être heureux de le voir braver des interdits pour monter jusqu'à moi, mais je ne sentis qu'une profonde douleur dans ma poitrine.

− Je ne peux pas vous voir, je suis désolé, fis-je le cœur serré en essayant de partir.

− Non ! s'écria-t-il en posant sa main sur la porte pour m'empêcher de fuir. Kurt, il fallait… J'ai besoin de vous parler.

J'évitai son regard et me retrouvai coincé entre le mur et lui. Je voulais vraiment le voir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Après l'accès de rage que m'avaient fait Père et Rachel ce matin, je ne pouvais pas me risquer à briser la promesse que je leur avais fait. Et je ne devais pas abandonner mon père.

− Blaine, écoutez… Je suis fiancé… Je vais épouser Rachel.

− Mais vous ne l'aimez pas.

− L'amour ne fait pas le mariage, affirmai-je, peu convaincu de ma propre réplique.

Je vis Blaine hausser un sourcil. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et il me fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas me laisser aller face à ce contact. Sa main était si douce et chaude… Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête de caresser ma joue de son pouce, mais je décidai de conserver un masque froid et indifférent sur mon visage.

− Kurt… Vous n'êtes pas un cadeau. Au contraire, vous n'êtes qu'un gosse pourri gâté qu'on a précipité trop vite dans un monde d'adulte que vous ne comprenez pas. Mais, au fond, vous… Vous êtes la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse. Je vous cherchais depuis si longtemps… Et quand je vous ai rencontré, j'ai su que c'était vous. Je vous avais enfin trouvé. Mais eux, votre famille… Ils sont en train de détruire cette personne que j'ai eue tant de mal à trouver. Je le vois bien, vous ne cessez de crier de l'aide et de tendre la main afin qu'on vous sauve.

− J'ai réalisé que mon mariage avec Rachel était la meilleure chose à faire et je ne « crie pas à l'aide » comme vous venez de le dire.

C'était bien le pire mensonge que j'avais sorti. Je n'arrivais même pas à me convaincre moi-même. Je m'en voulais atrocement de lui mentir, je n'avais pas le droit de lui mentir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Intérieurement, je ne cessais de hurler comme un fou à Blaine de me prendre dans ses bras, de me dire que nous serons ensemble pour toute la vie, de me donner une gifle pour me rendre compte de l'erreur que j'étais en train de faire. Mais j'étais obligé de contenir mon désir d'évasion pour le bien de mon père. Blaine posa son autre main contre le mur, m'empêchant encore plus de fuir, et serra le poing. Je savais que je lui faisais mal en lui mentant, et je me détestais d'avoir à faire ça. Je vis Blaine ravaler sa salive et poursuivre.

− Je ne suis pas un idiot. Je sais comment marche le monde. Je n'ai que dix pièces dans ma poche, et je n'ai rien à vous offrir. Nous sommes deux garçons, notre relation n'est pas des plus facile dans ce monde, et je le sais bien. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de moi de cette façon. Plus maintenant. Je suis trop impliqué.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'avais rien à répondre à ce qu'il me disait, parce qu'il avait complètement raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'éloigner de lui ainsi, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'avais jamais le choix.

− Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce matin pour vous, reprit-il. Mais je sais une chose. Vous avez définitivement décidé d'abandonner vos sentiments car vous avez été pris dans leur piège ! Et ce piège finira par vous détruire si vous ne vous en libérez pas très vite. Vous… et cette flamme qui vous anime, qui vous rend si différent d'eux. Si vous continuez d'abandonner, cette flamme va s'éteindre et vous ne serez plus qu'un automate. C'est cela que vous voulez ? Vous souler chaque fois que vous verrez votre épouse pour ne pas être dégoûté de son corps chaque fois que vous devrez être intime ? Non, je sais que vous ne le voulez pas, c'est pour ça que vous avez voulu sauter ce soir-là.

J'avais la désagréable impression que Blaine lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Etais-je donc si facile à cerner ? Ou bien Blaine arrivait-il à me comprendre car, malgré le peu de temps que nous avions passé ensemble, il me connaissait très bien ?

− C'est pour ça, qu'aujourd'hui, je veux vous aider, commença-t-il.

− Ce n'est pas à vous de m'aider, Blaine, le coupai-je.

Je m'en voulais terriblement d'être aussi méchant avec lui. Mais il le fallait. Pour ma famille. Je portai ma main à ma joue, par-dessus la sienne, et brisait à mon plus grand regret le contact. Je le repoussai doucement, l'écartant de moi.

− Laissez-moi tranquille, soufflai-je en le quittant précipitamment.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée et sortit en courant de la pièce, chaque pas m'éloignant un peu plus de lui. J'entendis le coup de poing qu'il donna sur la vitre et je me mis à courir plus vite pour rattraper ma famille, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

* * *

Jamais dans ma vie je ne m'étais senti aussi mal. Je prenais le thé tel un automate avec Rachel, Madeleine Astor et Molly Brown. Un automate, exactement comme l'avait dit Blaine. Jusqu'à quel point avait-il su lire en moi ? Je me sentais nauséeux. Je me haïssais. Moi qui accordais tant d'importance à la confiance, je savais que je l'avais trahi. Insulté. Offensé. Je n'étais qu'un misérable, un bon à rien. Je n'avais pas assez de courage pour faire face à ma famille et suivre mon cœur, me montrer égoïste ne serait-ce qu'une fois. J'en payais le prix fort. Mon cœur était détruit en mille morceaux. J'avais sans doute perdu Blaine à tout jamais, il devait certainement me prendre pour l'un de ces enfants bourgeois, qui ne jurent que par l'argent et les apparences, exactement comme mon père et Rachel. Une boule se logea dans ma gorge, je sentis un espèce de désespoir m'envahir.

En temps normal, j'aurai volontiers voulu participer à la conversation de ces dames, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Parler de mode ou de mariage me semblait tellement futile désormais. Je n'écoutais même pas ce qu'elles disaient. Je ne touchais même pas à mon thé ou à mes biscuits, trop occupés à me dire à quel point je n'étais qu'un petit garçon lâche et prétentieux. Je ne méritais pas que Blaine s'attache à moi de cette manière.

Mes yeux vides se posèrent sur Rachel, qui discutait allègrement avec Madeleine. Elle était vraiment belle, avec ses grands yeux marron et ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses lèvres étaient roses et fines, parfaites, et elle était plutôt petite. Un visage délicat et un corps qu'on pouvait deviner parfait sous les couches de vêtements. Mais rien à faire. J'avais beau me forcer à vouloir la trouver attirante, rien n'y faisait. Rien dans mon monde n'arriverait à me séduire comme Blaine m'avait séduit. Blaine. Mes pensées me ramenaient constamment à lui.

Je détournai mon regard de ma fiancée, scrutant la salle autour de moi. A quelques mètres de moi, une jeune fille se tenait assise, droite comme un i, agitant un éventail dans le faible espoir de capter un peu plus d'air tant son corsage était serré. Aussi étroit que la surveillance qu'exerçaient ses parents sur elle, couvant d'un œil admiratif l'homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année qui était assis avec eux. Cette fille, à peine plus âgée que moi visiblement, devait sûrement être présentée à celui qu'avaient choisi ses parents pour être son futur mari. J'eus un regard dégoûté en voyant l'homme regarder la jeune fille comme une conquête, un objet. J'étais dans le même cas que cette fille, tous deux condamnés à épouser quelqu'un que nous n'aimions pas. Elle comme moi n'avions aucun choix.

Plus loin, un petit garçon tiré à quatre épingles mettait en pratique l'enseignement de sa mère sur la bonne conduite à table. Je me revis à ce même âge, identique à ce petit garçon, ma mère m'apprenant à bien me tenir, à bien mettre ma serviette sur mes genoux. Je fus presque bouleversé par cette scène, sûrement parce que dans mon esprit, cet enfant c'était moi et cette femme ma mère. Mais… Ce petit garçon était-il vraiment heureux avec toutes ces restrictions sur son éducation ? Le serait-il un jour ? Et moi, le serais-je un jour ? L'avais-je même été une seule fois ? Qui, dans mon monde, avait su me rendre heureux ? La réponse était juste devant mes yeux, je n'avais qu'à la saisir. Je savais où elle m'attendait, je l'avais toujours su.

Je m'excusai auprès des dames, prétextant aller au fumoir. Je pris le chemin opposé.

* * *

Pauvre Kurt ;o; C'était un chapitre dur à écrire, à cause de toute la remise en question de Kurt...

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont les bienvenues, qu'elles soient constructives ou non, positives ou non, longues ou non =D

Mizugachi.


	7. J'ai changé d'avis

Hello =D Voici le chapitre 6, tout frais :) Une grosse scène ne devait pas apparaître, puis au final je l'ai mise... Parce que je ne voyais pas comment introduire une magnifique du film autrement (oui, juste pour ça XD) Et puis au final, cette scène a permit un beau kliss :3

Merci pour les reviews =)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'impartient, mais je devrais faire quelque chose pour avoir les droits de Glee et ainsi renommer le premier épisode de la saison 4 u.u (Vous l'aurez peut-être compris, je n'aime pas Rachel XD)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**J'ai changé d'avis**

Instinctivement, mes pas me menèrent à la proue du bateau. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où il pouvait être, mais j'avais le pressentiment de devoir venir ici. Encore une fois, mes intuitions ne me trompèrent pas.

Il était là, contemplant le crépuscule, accoudé à la balustrade, ses boucles volant au vent. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais je devinais ses yeux fermés, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, séchées par la brise. Un tableau mélodramatique, comme j'avais l'habitude de me les imaginer.

− Blaine ? l'interpelai-je.

Il se retourna, surpris, et un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il me reconnut. Il ne pleurait pas, mais je n'avais pas manqué le regard empli de tristesse qu'il avait eu avant de me voir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

− J'ai changé d'avis, dis-je simplement.

Cela suffisait amplement. Dans ces trois mots, j'avais mis mon âme et mon cœur. Son sourire doubla d'intensité et il s'approcha de moi, me prenant les mains. Le contact m'électrisa, comme si c'était la première fois que nous nous tenions les mains. C'était bien la première fois que nous nous tenions les mains ainsi, avec autant d'amour et de douceur. Il ne dit rien, ne me demanda pas pourquoi ce changement, et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Avoir ses mains dans les miennes me fit comprendre à quel point je n'aurai jamais pu m'éloigner de lui. J'avais besoin de Blaine. J'avais toujours su, au fond de moi-même, que ma place n'était pas avec eux, mais avec lui. Rien qu'avec lui.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais choisi mon destin, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Je ne _voulais_ plus faire machine arrière. Mes doigts caressèrent les mains de Blaine, appréciant la douceur de sa peau et la chaleur qui en émanait.

− Venez.

Il me guida jusqu'au point le plus avancé du bateau, ses mains toujours serrées dans les miennes. Il en lâcha pourtant une pour passer doucement sa main droite dans mon dos.

− Approchez-vous de la balustrade, dit-il. Fermez les yeux. Vous avez confiance en moi ?

− J'ai confiance en vous, dis-je en m'exécutant.

Amusé, je me demandai ce qu'il comptait faire. Il quitta définitivement mes mains pour poser les siennes sur ma taille et me fit monter sur la balustrade, m'aidant à m'accrocher pour ne pas tomber. Les yeux fermés, je ne pouvais me fier qu'à mes quatre autres sens. Je sentais le vent claquer dans mes vêtements et je l'entendais siffler dans mes oreilles. Je sentis le corps de Blaine se presser doucement contre le mien. Il devait être monté à son tour sur la balustrade, gardant une main sur ma taille et l'autre la quittant pour attraper un cordage afin de se tenir droit, sûrement.

− Gardez les yeux fermés, m'intima-t-il. Ne regardez pas.

− Je ne regarde pas, assurai-je, me mettant à sourire.

Il reprit mes mains dans les siennes et commença à écarter mes bras, doucement pour ne pas me surprendre et me faire perdre l'équilibre. Je sentis encore plus le vent fouetter mon corps et siffler. Une dose d'adrénaline s'empara de moi, et je poussai une exclamation, surpris de ces sensations, des violentes caresses du vent.

− Bien… Maintenant, ouvrez-les.

Alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ma taille, j'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, prenant la couleur orange du soleil couchant. C'était magnifique. Je sentais que je survolais le monde, rien qu'avec lui. Nous deux, pour l'éternité. Une incroyable sensation de liberté m'emplit tout entier. J'avais l'impression de voler comme un oiseau au-dessus de l'océan.

− Je vole, Blaine ! m'extasiai-je, la voix vibrante d'émotion.

Ses bras enlacèrent ma taille et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Dans les bras de Blaine, forts et protecteurs, je me sentais invulnérable. Plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, désormais. Je n'étais plus Kurt Hummel. J'étais le garçon le plus heureux du monde, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. Je me sentais complet. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent, caressant la main de l'autre amoureusement. Aucune déclaration n'avait été faite, mais je savais que nous ressentions la même chose. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Nos corps parlaient pour nous.

− « _So why don't we go / Somewhere only we know?_ », chantonna Blaine en nichant son visage dans le creux de mon cou, son souffle chaud chatouillant ma peau.

Je tournai mon visage vers le sien. Nous étions si près… Je laissai mes émotions prendre le dessus sur ma raison et fis ce dont je rêvais depuis longtemps. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser violent, désespéré. Tout autour de moi disparaissait : mon monde, ma vie, le Titanic. Je m'agrippai à Blaine, donnant l'impression de craindre de le voir partir loin de moi. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, son étreinte se resserra autour de moi. Je posai une de mes mains sur les siennes, l'autre prenant son visage, le tirant plus près vers moi, me laissant aller face aux caresses de ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice, non, une bombe explosait dans mes entrailles. Tout d'abord chaste, notre baiser s'intensifia lorsque je sentis la langue de Blaine caresser ma lèvre inférieure. Ma bouche s'ouvrit automatiquement, guidée par mon instinct, et mon amant en profita pour approfondir notre étreinte, m'arrachant un gémissement. A contrecœur, je me séparai de lui après plusieurs secondes, à bout de souffle. Je collai mon front au sien et lui donnai un baiser esquimau, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres plus doucement. Je sentis Blaine sourire tandis que nous nous découvrions l'un l'autre.

− Je t'aime, Kurt, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. Tu m'as coupé le souffle…

− Chut, l'intimai-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux, caressant ses boucles. Je t'aime aussi Blaine Anderson.

Il sourit à nouveau et recommença à taquiner mes lèvres de sa langue. Je souris à mon tour. Il m'aimait. Je l'aimais. Rien ne pouvait aller mieux.

Le Titanic était surnommé le paquebot de rêve… Il l'était vraiment. J'avais trouvé à son bord l'homme de mes rêves, j'y avais enfin trouvé ma place : je ne me sentais vivant que dans ses bras. Ce voyage était la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé.

* * *

Je suivis Blaine en entrant dans ma cabine. Pour la première fois, je remarquai à quel point cette pièce vomissait le luxe. En comparaison, Blaine débordait de simplicité. Alors qu'il s'extasiait sur le luxe de la pièce et les œuvres d'art qui s'étalaient un peu partout, une idée germa dans mon esprit. Il était tellement mignon comme ça, ressemblant à un petit garçon à qui on venait d'offrir un magnifique jouet, les yeux étincelants. La lumière des chandeliers faisait miroiter la lueur dans ses yeux. Au fur et à mesure que je l'observais faire des remarques, sans gêne, sur la décoration de la suite, je me perdais dans ses prunelles noisettes. Sans bruit, je m'approchai de lui, dans son dos, et le pris dans mes bras, le faisant sursauter. Ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes, tendrement, et j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, inspirant son odeur. Il sentait bon, un mélange de fraicheur et de savon de Marseille. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes comme ça, seul le son de notre respiration brisant le silence. De temps en temps, je déposai un ou deux baisers dans son cou, le faisant rire.

− Blaine, dis-je finalement, j'aimerais faire quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers moi et m'interrogea du regard. Un sourire malicieux naquit sur mes lèvres et je le poussai sans ménagement dans ma chambre, fermant la porte à double tour derrière moi.

− Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, Kurt ? demanda Blaine, les sourcils levés.

Je m'approchai lentement de lui et attrapa son col, glissant un doigt dans sa chemise, l'attirant à moi, et l'embrassant chastement.

− Tu sais, Blaine… Quand j'étais petit, j'adorais jouer à la poupée. Je passais des heures à les habiller, leur créer des vêtements, les marier… Je crois que cette passion ne m'a jamais vraiment quitté.

− Viens-en aux faits, dit-il, amusé.

− Alors je me demandais… Blaine Anderson, puis-je jouer à la poupée avec toi ? repris-je en rougissant.

Il éclata de rire et s'assit sur mon lit.

− Tu es trop mignon, Kurt, gloussa-t-il. On ne risque pas d'être dérangés ?

− Père prend son brandy jusqu'à pas d'heures et Rachel doit sûrement encore raconter à qui veut bien l'écouter que c'est elle qui s'occupe d'un mariage qui ne me concerne plus − Blaine sourit −, alors on a bien deux à trois heures pour nous seuls. Alors, tu deviens ma poupée ?

Je grimpai en même temps sur le lit, m'asseyant sur mes genoux. Blaine prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément, me faisant gémir.

− Je prends ça pour un oui, alors…, réussis-je à souffler.

Blaine ne protesta pas et je commençai à lui détacher les bretelles de son pantalon, un peu gêné de mon audace. Mais j'en avais envie. Je voulais m'amuser, et ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Blaine. Comme une poupée, il se laissa faire tandis que je déboutonnais sa chemise, dévoilant un torse fin, musclé et imberbe. Je me sentis rougir violemment en le dévorant des yeux, ce qui ne rata pas à Blaine.

− Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait rougir en jouant à la poupée, me taquina-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

− Quand la poupée est vivante et qu'elle s'appelle Blaine Anderson, tout peut arriver, rétorquai-je, évitant son regard.

Je continuai de le déshabiller, rougissant de plus en plus, et le laissai en sous-vêtement pendant que j'allais chercher une tenue dans ma garde-robe. Il se mit à fredonner ma chanson, et je devinai les regards libertins qu'il me lançait dans le dos, me déshabillant du regard. Ignorant ses œillades, je tirai hors de la garde-robe une chemise rouge et une cravate noire, et optait pour un pantalon de la même couleur. Tenue simple, mais très élégante. Revenant vers Blaine, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son corps, mon esprit s'égarant dans des pensées indécentes. Je devais ressembler à une écrevisse. Blaine rigola devant ma gêne et me lança une nouvelle série de regards aguicheurs, se mordant la lèvre inférieure de façon suggestive. Je voulais lui hurler d'arrêter, commençant à sentir une chaleur étrange s'emparer de moi, mais j'aimais, non, j'adorais son côté provocateur. Je l'habillai lentement, profitant du contact de mes mains sur sa peau douce et imberbe. J'avais l'impression de le découvrir vraiment. Même à peine frôlée du bout des doigts, sa peau m'électrisait et m'envoyait des frissons le long de l'échine. J'évitai de croiser les yeux de Blaine, essayant de dissimuler sans grand succès le rouge sur mes joues et mon regard à moitié gêné, à moitié brillant d'excitation.

− Oh, j'ai oublié le veston, m'écriai-je, une fois la cravate serrée autour de son cou.

Je me levai pour aller chercher un veston, mais la main de Blaine me retint. Il attrapa ma cravate et tira dessus, me faisant tomber sur lui dans un cri suraigu.

− On n'a pas besoin de ça, Kurt, souffla Blaine en m'attirant à lui.

Il m'embrassa, sa main passant dans mes cheveux, me décoiffant. Je ne me souciais pas une seconde de la possibilité d'avoir une coiffure ruinée, trop occupée à me noyer dans le regard mordorée du magnifique garçon qui me faisait tourner la tête.

− Besoin pour quoi ? demandai-je innocemment.

Blaine me fit un sourire provocateur, puis je me rendis soudainement compte de la position dans laquelle nous étions. J'étais presque allongé sur lui, mes bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, nos hanches se frôlant. Je me redressai, m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

− Tu es magnifique, Kurt, me susurra-t-il. Trop mignon, avec tes joues toutes rouges.

− Arrête, ou ma tête va finir par exploser à force d'être si rouge. J'ai chaud, fis-je en m'éventant de la main.

Blaine attrapa à nouveau ma cravate et se redressa, m'attirant à lui et m'embrassant furieusement. Naturellement, mes mains s'agrippèrent à sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser. A bout de souffle, je me séparai de lui et collai mon front au sien. J'avais trop chaud. Mon petit jeu m'avait échappé et avait dérapé un peu trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Blaine m'enleva ma veste et mon veston, comme s'il voulait m'aider à avoir moins chaud. Inconsciemment, je savais que ce n'était pas son premier but. Je ne voulais juste pas l'admettre. Par peur, peut-être ?

− Blaine, je…, m'entendis-je murmurer.

− Monsieur Kurt ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand à l'entente de la voix de Finn, dans le couloir. Je jetai un regard alarmé à Blaine et bondis hors du lit, remettant mes habits et jetant un veston et une veste à mon amoureux pour qu'il se couvre. Il me regarda sans comprendre.

− C'est Finn, ne restons pas là ! soufflai-je en le forçant à mettre les vêtements. J'arrive, Finn ! criai-je d'une voix que j'espérais calme, ne voulant pas trahir ma soudaine panique.

Blaine acquiesça rapidement de la tête et enfila prestement son manteau. Je lui attrapai la main et l'emmenai à courant sur la pointe des pieds à l'autre bout de la suite, passant par la chambre de Rachel qui ouvrait sur le couloir, contrairement à la mienne. Fermant doucement la porte, j'entendis cependant Finn ouvrir la porte principale, dans le salon. Je me penchai et regardai par le trou de la serrure pour le voir ouvrir ma chambre à la volée et sans doute découvrir les vêtements de Blaine éparpillés un peu partout. Même si mon majordome n'était pas la personne la plus futé, je constatai qu'il avait compris que je venais de m'enfuir avec Blaine, et le vis se mettre à marcher vite vers nous, les sourcils froncés. Je me redressai et attrapai Blaine par le bras, l'emmenant avec moi pour nous éloigner de la porte aussi naturellement que possible. Entendant une porte derrière nous s'ouvrir à la volée, je jetai un œil derrière moi et trouvai Finn, les yeux hagards, qui posa le regard sur nous avant de froncer les sourcils à nouveau.

− Viens, Blaine ! criai-je en entrainant mon amoureux avec moi.

Finn se lança à notre poursuite. Je me mis à rire, amusé de la soudaine bizarrerie de la situation. Mon propre majordome me courrait après comme si j'étais un petit garçon qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise et qui s'enfuyait pour ne pas confronter ses parents. Oh, en y réfléchissant, j'avais effectivement fait une grosse bêtise aux yeux de Finn, mais je l'assumais totalement et pour rien au monde je ne la regrettais. Ma main se resserra dans celle de Blaine, et je le guidai distraitement dans les couloirs, riant aux éclats, sans direction précise, criant quelques « Pardon, excusez-nous » aux personnes sur notre chemin et que nous écartions sans ménagement, tournant à chaque intersection qui nous semblait chanceuse.

− Là, les ascenseurs ! dit Blaine en riant.

Il se rua dessus, guidant la course poursuite. Je jetai un coup d'œil amusé à Finn qui peinait à nous rattraper malgré ses longues jambes.

− Vite, vite, fermez les grilles ! intimai-je au steward en agitant mes mains pour le presser.

Finn arriva au dernier moment. Il nous regarda amorcer la descente jusqu'au pont E, les mains sur les grilles, le souffle coupé et les yeux plissés. Je lui adressai un signe de la main comme pour lui dire au revoir, accompagné d'un sourire goguenard, tandis qu'il se précipitait sur les escaliers. Arrivé au pont E, je poussai Blaine doucement pour sortir de la cage d'ascenseur.

− Il nous course toujours, viens, dis-je en reprenant sa main.

Je l'entrainai vers un couloir, descendis un escalier, bifurquai à droite, avant de m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Blaine ferma la porte derrière nous et m'amena près de lui, nos corps se pressant contre le mur, face au hublot sur la porte.

− Il a vraiment fallu qu'il nous interrompe tout à l'heure ? dit-il en soufflant précipitamment.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire et me collai plus à lui, posant mes mains sur sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un baiser. Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille et approfondit le contact, caressant mes lèvres de sa langue. Je le sentis s'écarter légèrement de moi, brisant le baiser.

− Oh, merde !

Je me retournai et regardai par le hublot. Finn déboulait dans le couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte, pantelant.

− Vite ! criai-je en laissant échapper un éclat de rire.

Blaine m'entraina à l'autre bout du couloir, ouvrant une porte au hasard, cherchant à tout prix à échapper à mon majordome. Il nous enferma dans une toute petite pièce extrêmement bruyante qui menait à la chaufferie. J'entendis un bruit sourd contre la porte, signe que Finn essayait d'y entrer.

− Et maintenant ? demandai-je en couvrant mes oreilles.

Blaine me jeta un regard inquisiteur puis, haussant les épaules, il descendit le long de l'échelle menant à la chaufferie, moi à sa suite. Il régnait une chaleur tropicale dans l'immense pièce, mélangée à l'odeur suffocante du charbon brûlé, de la chaleur humaine et de la sueur. Aussi désagréable que cela pouvait être, je n'y prêtais aucune attention et n'avait d'yeux que pour mon amant. Blaine parcouru la pièce du regard et m'entraina plus loin, voulant s'éloigner de la source de chaleur, criant « Ne vous arrêtez pas, on ne fait que passer ! » aux ouvriers qui nous dévisageaient. Alors que nous traversions un endroit plus désert, bien que toujours atrocement brûlant et empli de fumée, Blaine m'arrêta dans ma course en attrapant le pan de ma veste et m'attira à lui. Je lui souris doucement avant qu'il s'empare de mes lèvres dans un baiser chaud et humide. Je fermai les yeux automatiquement, appréciant ses caresses. C'était comme si la chaleur qui nous entourait avait échauffé ses sens. C'était un nouveau type de baiser, plus chaud, plus sensuel, plus… érotique. Je passai mes bras derrière son cou tandis qu'il prenait mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, m'attirant encore plus à lui. Je sentis sa bouche quitter la mienne et descendre le long de ma mâchoire, avant de se nicher dans mon cou. Ce n'était pas les mêmes baisers dans le cou que je lui avais donné, tout à l'heure, simples et innocents. Non, ceux-ci étaient emplis d'une certaine ivresse, une certaine bestialité, comme si Blaine voulait me dévorer en m'embrassant. C'était tout bonnement… excitant. Je laissai échapper un gémissement alors que sa bouche s'attardait sur un point particulièrement sensible derrière mon oreille, et j'agrippai ses vêtements instinctivement. Il me fit reculer, me plaquant doucement contre le mur.

− Blaine…, laissai-je échapper alors qu'une de ses mains se logeait dans mes cheveux et l'autre enserrait ma taille, nous rapprochant encore plus.

J'avais juste senti le besoin de dire son nom, il me faisait me sentir tellement _bien_ en cet instant. Je sentis sa bouche vibrer dans mon cou quand il produisit un son entre le gémissement et le grognement, me donnant des frissons le long de l'échine. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette position, Blaine me dévorant de ses lèvres. J'étais frissonnant, malgré la chaleur qui s'emparait de moi. Mon amant finit par briser notre étreinte et entrelaça ses doigts dans les miens. Je lui souris doucement, encore tout retourné de ce qui venait de se passer, et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Il me semblait qu'ils n'avaient plus la même couleur qu'avant. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, brûlant d'une flamme que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Brûlant de désir ? Blaine me retourna mon sourire et m'emmena plus loin encore dans la chaufferie, jusqu'à entrer dans une nouvelle pièce qui contrastait en tout point avec la précédente. Nos corps brûlants frissonnèrent en passant si rapidement de la chaleur tropicale de la chaufferie à la fraicheur de la grande cale postale, plongée dans l'obscurité.

− Regardez ce qu'on a là ! s'exclama Blaine.

Il s'approcha d'une magnifique voiture qui trônait au milieu de la pièce tel un trophée. Il ouvrit la portière et me tendit la main pour que j'y monte. Avec un sourire amusé, je grimpai sur la banquette tandis qu'il s'installait à l'avant, posant ses mains sur le volant. J'abaissai la vitre qui nous séparait et m'accoudai dessus, posant mon menton au creux de mes mains.

− Direction New York et Broadway ! s'écria Blaine en klaxonnant. Ou alors souhaitez-vous que je vous emmène autre part, Monsieur Hummel ?

Je me redressai, perdant mon sourire. J'avais compris le sous-entendu dans sa question. Etre interrompu comme ça dans un moment si intime tout à l'heure, notre course poursuite sur le bateau, et ce baiser dans la chaufferie, tout ça avait échauffé nos sens. Je sentis Blaine tendu, attendant ma réponse avec une certaine anxiété. Je me penchai vers lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou et approchai ma bouche de son oreille, un sourire malicieux étirant mes lèvres.

− Je veux aller loin d'ici, murmurai-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, me souriant d'un air rassurant et amusé.

− Une destination en particulier ? continua-t-il, ne lâchant pas mes yeux des siens.

− Dans les étoiles, soufflai-je, réduisant l'espace entre nos visages en déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Je profitai de la soudaine distraction pour passer mes bras sous les siens et pour le tirer sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière, à côté de moi, lui arrachant quelques éclats de rire, sûrement surpris de ma soudaine audace. Blaine s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les miens. Je commençai à sentir mon cœur se remettre à battre frénétiquement. Je savais qu'en prononçant ses mots, je m'offrais entièrement à lui, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de conserver un peu de peur. Mon amoureux me regarda, et un simple plongeon dans ses yeux de miel, assombris par le désir, suffit à dissiper mes craintes. Comment lui, entre tous, pourrait-il me faire du mal ? Je me sentis stupide d'avoir pensé ça.

Mon cœur battait si vite que je me demandais comment ma cage thoracique résistait encore. Blaine approcha son visage du mien, sans pour autant m'embrasser. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau et, instinctivement, je posai ma main sur son visage, caressant sa joue du pouce. Sa main se baladant sur mon bras me fit frémir. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. J'étais dans _ses_ bras. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

− Je… Je ne l'ai jamais fait, admis-je d'une voix tremblante.

− Moi non plus, dit Blaine d'une voix douce.

J'étais son premier et il était mon premier. Cette seule pensée me remplit de bonheur : je ne voulais que lui et lui seul. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le toucher comme je pouvais le faire.

Comme pour me rassurer, il me caressa les cheveux et frotta son nez contre le mien. Sa main parcourut chaque courbe de mon visage et de mon cou, s'attardant sur mes lèvres.

− Tu as peur ?

Je me laissai me noyer dans ses yeux magnifiques, oubliant tout.

− Non…, soufflai-je après quelques instants, sans hésitation.

Comment aurais-je pu avoir peur ? Aucun lieu n'était plus sûr pour moi que ses bras. Mais alors, pourquoi n'arrêtais-je pas de trembler ? Je perdais tous mes moyens. Blaine me tenait à sa merci. Je n'étais qu'un petit oiseau frêle et fragile à ce moment. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et embrassai chacun de ses doigts, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

− Je t'adore, Kurt, murmura-t-il amoureusement.

Pour toute réponse, je continuai d'embrasser ses doigts et guidai ses mains sur mon corps, m'abandonnant complètement à lui. Je le désirais, trop fortement. Blaine posa ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les miens, suçotant ma lèvre inférieure. Il déposa une série de baisers le long de ma mâchoire, découvrant quelques endroits sensibles et descendant jusqu'à la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule où il s'y attarda. La pression de ses lèvres s'intensifia, me faisant fermer les yeux et gémir doucement, donnant une sorte de vigueur à Blaine. Il se mit à lécher et à sucer un morceau de ma peau entre ses dents, me donnant une étrange sensation érotique entre le plaisir et la douleur, et je réalisai alors que Blaine était en train de me donner un suçon. Je gémis plus intensément alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous ma chemise et je perdis toute conscience par la suite.

C'était parfait. De toute ma vie, je n'aurai pu rêver d'un moment aussi parfait. C'était comme si nos corps avait été faits l'un pour l'autre, une parfaite osmose. Je me souvenais de chaque détail, aussi infime soit-il. Chacun de ses soupirs, de ses tremblements, la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne. La douceur dont il avait fait preuve à mon égard, malgré la douleur, l'amour qu'il m'avait témoigné. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Moi qui avais tant craint cette expérience, je m'étais offert sans complexe, sans peur, découvrant une nouvelle facette de moi-même. Et Blaine… Merveilleux. Tantôt provoquant, tantôt fébrile, sans aucun faux pas. Il m'avait montré plus de douceur que je n'aurai pu espérer. Mon amour pour lui était incommensurable. Dieu que je l'aimais.

* * *

Désolée à tous ceux qui attendaient un lemon ! -se protège des pierres- Je ne suis pas du tout confortable à écrire des choses pareilles...

J'espère que mon idée pour remplacer la scène du dessin est convaincante... ._.

N'oubliez pas de reviewer =D Plea~se :3

Mizugachi.


	8. Iceberg, droit devant !

Bonjour :D

Voici le chapitre 7, on approche de la fin :(

Bonne lecture :)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, encore une fois~

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Iceberg, droit devant !**

Nous dûmes nous endormir par la suite. Je me réveillai un peu plus tard, prisonnier des bras de Blaine qui dormait encore. Je le regardai avec un sourire et embrassai son front doucement, lui arrachant un marmonnement ensommeillé. Il était magnifique ainsi, allongé sur moi, la tête reposant sur ma poitrine, ses cheveux bouclés tombant sur son front gracieusement. Son corps était encore chaud et humide, pressé contre le mien dans une étreinte amoureuse. Je libérai un de mes bras coincé sur moi pour tracer des cercles dans son dos, cherchant à le réveiller doucement. Blaine grogna dans son sommeil et ouvrit un œil, avant de le refermer et de se blottir encore plus contre moi comme si j'étais une peluche, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

− Allez, Blaine… Réveille-toi, susurrai-je en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Il grogna à nouveau mais répondit néanmoins au baiser.

− Allez, debout, marmotte, dis-je en lui soulevant ses boucles, déposant un nouveau baiser sur son front.

− Je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à ça, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, posant sur moi un regard doux et passionné.

− Moi aussi, souris-je.

Blaine se redressa et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je vis son sourire s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'il revoyait dans sa tête notre soirée.

− On devrait retourner à ma cabine pour s'arranger un peu, tu ne crois pas ? dis-je.

− Du moment qu'on ne tombe pas sur ton valet, ou personne d'autre, ça me va, répondit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser. C'est vrai que tu as une mine affreuse, Kurt.

Il rigola tandis que je lui donnais une tape sur le bras, légèrement vexé. Il fit semblant d'avoir mal, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Je me penchai et ramassai les vêtements entassés sans dessus-dessous sur le sol de la voiture.

− Allez, habille toi, lui dis-je en lui jetant ses habits à la figure, le faisant pouffer de rire.

J'enfilai mes propres vêtements, conscient du regard avide de Blaine sur mon corps. Etrangement, je ne me mis pas à rougir, comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt. Je décidai de me montrer vicieux et de m'habiller lentement, prenant le temps de bien fermer chaque bouton de ma chemise en commençant par le bas, laissant les pans de ma cravate pendre de chaque côté de mon cou. Blaine émit un soupir qui me sembla envieux. Assis sur la banquette, complètement nu, il fit claquer sa langue d'un air impatient.

− Habille-moi comme à tout à l'heure, minauda-t-il une fois ma cravate serrée autour du cou.

Je soupirai, mi-amusé, mi-fatigué. Habiller quelqu'un dans une voiture n'était pas la chose la plus aisée.

− Je vais t'appeler « bébé Blaine » maintenant, dis-je en lui enfilant sa chemise.

− Appelle moi bébé tout court, fit-il amoureusement.

Je rougis et il gazouilla comme un bébé, me faisant rire. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille, m'attirant à lui et m'embrassant partout où il le pouvait, chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, rendant la tâche de l'habiller encore plus ardue. Blaine était décidément trop mignon. Je finis de l'habiller, boutonnant son veston et serrant sa cravate. Je tirai dessus et lui volai un baiser fugace. Il émit un grognement insatisfait quand je m'écartai de lui, sûrement trop vite à son goût. Un sourire goguenard étira mes lèvres.

− Allez viens, bébé Blaine, fis-je en ouvrant la portière de la voiture à la volée et en sautant à l'extérieur.

Blaine me suivit et m'empêcha d'aller plus loin en m'enlaçant par derrière, pressant son torse contre mon dos, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou.

− Je t'aime, Kurt, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

− Je t'aime aussi, Blaine, répondis-je en souriant, inclinant la tête vers l'arrière en sentant ses lèvres se presser dans mon cou.

Il s'écarta un peu trop vite à mon goût et prit ma main. Sans un mot, nous prîmes la direction de ma cabine, main de la main, entrelaçant discrètement nos doigts en cachant nos mains dans les replis de nos vestes.

J'ouvris la porte de la cabine et jetai un œil à l'intérieur. Personne. Je fis entrer Blaine et l'entrainai dans ma chambre. Je ne prêtai aucune attention à ses anciens vêtements qui étaient toujours éparpillés sur le lit et fonçai sur le miroir pour voir à quoi je ressemblais.

− BLAINE ! hurlai-je soudainement.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fit son meilleur regard de chien battu. Mais ça ne marcherait pas, pas cette fois.

− C'est quoi cette horrible marque ? m'écriai-je en pointant mon cou du doigt, écartant le col de ma chemise.

Je venais de découvrir la trace du suçon que m'avait laissé Blaine, et ce n'était pas joli à voir. Il ressortait énormément, sa couleur violacée détonnant avec ma peau blanche. Mon amoureux me jeta un regard désolé, ne perdant pas ses yeux de chien battu.

− Mais, Kurt… Je ne fais que marquer mon territoire, dit-il avec une moue adorable, me prenant dans ses bras.

Je lui donnai un rapide baiser pour lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas et m'attelai par la suite à nous rendre un tant soit peu présentable. Ma coiffure était absolument horrible, j'avais des épis partout. Je farfouillai pendant plusieurs secondes dans mon placard pour trouver une crème afin de cacher l'horrible suçon que j'avais dans le cou − Blaine continua de me taquiner dessus − avant de me rabattre sur un fond de teint. Après une dizaine de minutes passées à me mettre une épaisse couche de maquillage et à m'être assuré qu'on ne voyait rien, je jugeai qu'il était vraiment temps d'y aller.

− Je vais nous chercher des manteaux, il doit faire froid dehors, dis-je en sortant de ma chambre.

Blaine acquiesça de la tête et je le vis prendre dans ses mains un cadre de photo avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

− Vous voilà enfin.

Je me figeai sur place et levai les yeux vers Finn. Adossé nonchalamment au mur, il me regardait les bras croisés.

− Si tu es ici pour me dénoncer à Père…, commençai-je

− Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Monsieur ? me coupa-t-il, le ton à moitié menaçant, à moitié alarmé.

Je ne répondis rien, soutenant son regard de reproche. Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa le bras, comme s'il craignait que je fuie à nouveau.

− Vous aviez promis à votre père, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Finn en colère contre moi.

− On dirait bien que je lui ai désobéi, rétorquai-je en me défaisant de son emprise. Sors, s'il-te-plaît.

Il ne bougea pas et jeta un regard derrière moi, scrutant sûrement la porte de ma chambre. Je le vis arborer un regard dégoûté, comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Ah, ça ne le dérangeait pas de savoir que j'étais homosexuel, mais agir en tant que tel, si ? Je sentis une vague de colère s'emparer de moi.

− Pourquoi vous y êtes vous tellement attaché, Monsieur ?

− Je l'aime, c'est aussi simple que cela.

− Ce garçon ne vous a apporté que du malheur…

− Pas du tout, le coupai-je. Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser ou de ce que mon père ou Rachel peuvent penser. J'aime Blaine et rien ni personne n'empêchera cela, et surtout pas mon père.

− Vous êtes allé trop loin !

− Je fais ce que je veux, ça ne te regarde pas. Il serait temps que tu choisisses ton camp, Finn. Qui suis-tu ? Mon père ? Ou moi ?

Je le fixai d'un regard noir. En temps normal, j'aurai été anéanti de perdre mon majordome, mon confident, mais j'avais Blaine et plus rien ne comptait à part ça désormais. Finn comptait énormément pour moi, je serai vraiment triste de le voir changer de camp, mais le sentiment d'insécurité que j'avais sans lui n'existait plus vraiment.

− Il n'est pas question de camp, dit-il au bout d'un moment, hésitant.

− Si. Crois-moi, je serai très déçu de perdre celui que je considérais comme mon mentor.

Je vis son regard s'assombrir. Il me décevait. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et m'éloignai de lui, prenant deux manteaux dans la penderie du salon.

− Depuis quand es-tu ici ? lui demandai-je.

− Je vous ai vu entrer avec lui. J'étais sur le balcon.

Je me retournai vers lui, les manteaux sous le bras.

− Je t'interdis de dire à mon père que tu nous a vus. Tu nous as poursuivis, et tu ne nous as pas trouvé. Compris ? ordonnai-je d'une voix menaçante. Tu es mon valet, Finn, tu n'as pas le droit de me désobéir, ajoutai-je en voyant son regard hésitant. Protège-moi, pour une fois. Maintenant, sors d'ici.

Avec un soupir, il s'inclina légèrement et quitta la pièce avec réluctance, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je soupirai à mon tour et retrouvai Blaine en train de m'attendre assis sur mon lit, balançant ses jambes comme un enfant qui attendrait une histoire.

− Tu en as mis du temps, dit-il les sourcils froncés.

− Finn nous a découvert. Tiens, fis-je en lui donnant un manteau.

Je vis ses yeux se remplirent d'inquiétude.

− Ça va ? demanda-t-il en enfilant le vêtement.

J'haussai les épaules. J'étais heureux avec Blaine, bien sûr, mais l'incident avec Finn m'avait brusquement rappelé que je n'étais toujours pas libéré de Rachel et de mon père. Ce soir, je voulais juste rester avec mon amoureux, et ne pas voir ma famille. Demain matin, je confronterai mon père, je lui dirai que je ne suis plus le fils parfait qu'il attend de moi. Si, à la suite de ma décision, il me renie, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Ces quelques heures passées avec Blaine à pouvoir lui exprimer librement mon amour avaient été plus belles que les meilleurs moments que j'avais pu vivre en quinze ans. Je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui, j'étais incapable de l'abandonner maintenant, et je ne voulais pas le quitter. Ma décision était prise.

− Allons-y, dis-je avec un sourire, prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Nous quittâmes la suite. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans le corridor pour m'assurer que nous étions seuls, je le plaquai contre le mur, mes mains toujours serrées dans les siennes, et l'embrassai doucement.

− A l'arrivée du bateau, je m'enfuirai avec toi, lui dis-je, ma main se portant à son visage pour lui caresser la joue.

− C'est de la folie ! répliqua-t-il, surpris.

− Je sais, c'est complètement absurde ! Mais je veux juste être avec toi… Pour toujours.

Blaine me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui.

− Je t'aime tellement, Kurt…

− Et moi donc… Je t'adore, Blaine.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau et frottai mon nez contre le sien.

* * *

− Brrr, ça se rafraîchit.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Blaine se frictionna le bras. Nous nous baladions sur le pont, main dans la main, sans personne autour de nous, là où j'avais décidé de changer ma vie pour toujours. Je ne regrettais pas ma décision.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et me collai un peu plus contre lui, frissonnant. Il faisait vraiment froid et je m'en voulais un peu de ne pas avoir pris un manteau un peu plus chaud.

− Dis, Kurt… C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide. Tu t'enfuiras avec moi ? Tu étais séri…

Je le fis taire avec un baiser. N'avait-il toujours pas compris ?

− En te rejoignant ici-même quelques heures plus tôt, je pensais être clair… Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, Blaine. Je t'appartiens.

− Mais…

− Chut. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

Il m'enlaça si fort qu'il me coupa le souffle. Je passai mes bras derrière son cou, cherchant sa bouche à tâtons. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu. J'avais le sentiment de devoir lui montrer combien je l'aimais, combien il comptait pour moi, aussi je ne cessais de lui répéter des « je t'aime » et des mots doux.

− Hé, hé, Kurt, calme-toi…, souffla Blaine en prenant mon visage dans ses mains.

− Blaine, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point l'amour pouvait être aussi fort, pleurai-je. Faire ce voyage sur le Titanic et t'avoir trouvé est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie.

Il sourit et chassa les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. J'étais décidément trop émotif. J'aimais tellement Blaine que j'en pleurais. J'étais pathétique. Comme pour me rassurer, Blaine déposa une série de baisers sur mon visage, chassant et buvant mes larmes. J'entendis vaguement le son de la cloche depuis la vigie mais n'y prêtai aucune attention, toute ma concentration étant portée sur Blaine. Lui non plus ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, continuant de caresser mon visage de ses lèvres, alternant de temps en temps avec des baisers papillon et des baisers esquimau. Nous restâmes pendant plusieurs minutes ainsi, enlacés étroitement, trop occupés à nous embrasser − ou plutôt à nous dévorer la bouche l'un l'autre − pour remarquer l'agitation des officiers au-dessus de nous, dans la vigie.

Le bateau se mit soudainement à trembler, après un son effrayant et assourdissant provenant de la proue. Je me séparai de Blaine, les yeux alarmés.

− Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demandai-je, inquiet.

− Je ne sais pas…, murmura-t-il.

Il le vit en même temps que moi. Un iceberg. Gigantesque. L'impressionnante masse de glace passa si près de nous que j'eus l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans une chambre froide.

− Recule ! hurla Blaine en me tirant en arrière.

Un morceau de l'iceberg se détacha et tomba en mille morceaux sur le pont dans un fracas épouvantable, faisant chuter sur le sol un couple qui se tenait trop près du bord et que je n'avais pas remarqué, trop occupé par ma séance de bécotage avec mon amoureux. Blaine m'attrapa la main et m'entraina avec lui pour regarder les dégâts et l'iceberg.

− Ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, dit-il nonchalamment en se penchant par-dessus les rambardes.

− Ah oui ? dis-je d'un ton faussement intéressé.

Avec un sourire goguenard, je m'éloignai silencieusement de lui et ramassai un bloc de glace sur le pont. Je m'approchai à nouveau de Blaine et glissai d'un coup le glaçon dans son dos, sous la chemise. Il hurla sous le coup de la surprise et de la sensation.

− Kurt ! cria-t-il, essayant de chasser le bloc de glace de sa chemise.

J'éclatai de rire, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, et me teins à la balustrade, mes genoux me portant difficilement à cause du fou rire.

− Je te déteste ! Tu vas voir ! dit-il en se mettant à rire à son tour.

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me souleva pour faire semblant de me jeter par-dessus bord. Je me mis à hurler et rire en même temps, me débattant férocement.

− Arrête ! Arrête, Blaine ! m'étouffai-je en essayant de le frapper pour qu'il me lâche.

Je continuai à me débattre comme un fou jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise, et je l'entrainai dans ma chute. A quatre pattes, nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rire sous le regard intrigué des passagers.

− Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Blaine, dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

− Et toi tu n'es qu'un imbécile, répliqua-t-il.

− Mais tu m'aimes toujours, affirmai-je avec un sourire goguenard.

Il me dévisagea, amusé, scrutant mon regard moqueur.

− Mais je t'aime toujours, soupira-t-il après quelques instants.

J'arborai un sourire triomphant et, oubliant la présence d'autres passagers autour de nous, je me penchai sur lui pour l'embrasser, mais il me repoussa doucement en me rappelant que nous n'étions pas seuls. Mon sourire s'affaissa un peu et je me levai, tendant la main pour relever Blaine. Nous nous éloignâmes de la foule, trouvant un recoin sombre et isolé, où je le plaquai contre le mur, attrapant ses lèvres avidement.

− Ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser devant tout le monde, soufflai-je.

Je sentis Blaine sourire contre mes lèvres, et il répondit au baiser en suçotant doucement ma lèvre inférieure. Entendant des bruits de pas précipités près de nous, je me séparai de lui à contrecœur et repris notre balade sur le pont, Blaine près de moi, nos doigts s'entrelaçant discrètement. Alors que nous montions sur le pont des embarcations, un groupe d'officiers nous dépassa, parlant à voix basse et l'air préoccupé.

− La chaufferie six est complètement inondée, et c'est pire pour la cale postale. Nous pensons que toutes les cales avant le sont aussi, dit l'un des officiers à voix basse.

Le reste de leur discussion se perdit alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de nous. Je me tournai vers Blaine. Il avait l'air inquiet.

− Ça a l'air plus grave que ce que je pensais, dit-il simplement.

− Il faut prévenir Père et Rachel.

Blaine acquiesça silencieusement et prit ma main.

Je savais que c'était risqué de me présenter devant mon père et Rachel en compagnie de Blaine, mais il le fallait. Nous arrivâmes dans les quartiers de première classe, main dans la main, ignorant les regards choqués des personnes qui nous croisaient. Je vis Finn dans le couloir, devant la porte de ma suite. Apparemment, on m'attendait.

− Nous vous attendions, Monsieur, dit-il d'une voix faussement aimable en se glissant derrière Blaine.

Immédiatement, je sus qu'il avait choisi son camp, et ce n'était pas le mien. Déçu et triste d'avoir perdu mon mentor, j'évitai son regard et resserrai la pression de ma main dans celle de Blaine. A peine le seuil de la porte franchi, Père et Rachel se tournèrent vers nous. Rachel pleurait, sûrement des larmes de crocodile, dans les bras de sa domestique. Au regard de mon père, un mélange de haine et de dégoût, je sus que les hostilités allaient éclater.

− Il vient de se passer quelque chose de grave, dis-je avant que Père ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Je sentis Blaine resserrer sa main dans la mienne, me donnant un peu de courage. En balayant la pièce des yeux, je découvris la présence de deux officiers, dont un que je reconnaissais comme le capitaine d'armes. Le même qui avait passé des menottes aux poignets de Blaine le soir de notre rencontre. Je commençai à paniquer. Que s'était-il passé, ici ?

− En effet, c'est grave, dit mon père d'un ton désinvolte. On a volé deux choses précieuses à Rachel ce soir. L'auteur de ce vol nous ayant ramené la première chose, nous allons voir s'il a toujours l'autre sur lui. Fouillez-le, ordonna-t-il aux officiers.

Les yeux exorbités, j'observai sans comprendre les officiers m'arracher Blaine et le fouiller.

− Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire ? dit-il, les mains en l'air.

− Est-ce… ceci ? dit l'un des officiers en sortant de la poche du manteau de Blaine un anneau un argent surmonté d'un gros diamant.

La bague de fiançailles de Rachel que je devais lui offrir à notre arrivée à New York et que je conservais dans ma chambre, bien à l'abri dans son écrin, rangé au fond de mon armoire. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Comment cette bague s'était-elle retrouvée ici ?

− C'est exact, dit mon père en prenant la bague.

− C'est quoi cette connerie ? s'écria Blaine, les sourcils froncés. C'est la première fois que je vois ce truc !

Ignorant sa remarque, l'officier jeta le manteau que portait Blaine à mon père, mon manteau. Mon père ne dit rien, se contentant de poser le manteau sur le canapé et de me fusiller du regard.

− Propriété de Kurt Hummel ? Vol de vêtement en plus de bijou ? Ton compte est bon, mon gaillard, dit le capitaine d'armes d'un ton faussement enjoué en passant les menottes aux poignets de Blaine.

− Attendez, intervins-je. Cette histoire est complètement absurde. Tout d'abord, c'est moi qui lui ai prêté mon manteau, et j'étais avec lui tout le temps. Il n'a pas pu…

− Bien sûr qu'il a pu, Kurt. C'est facile pour un professionnel, dit mon père doucement.

− Mais enfin… Quand aurait-il pu ?

− Peut-être l'a-t-il fait pendant que nous discutions, Monsieur, dit Finn faiblement.

Je dévisageai Blaine. Je ne savais plus qui croire. Tout semblait accuser Blaine. Avait-il vraiment fouillé dans mes affaires quand je l'avais laissé dans ma chambre ? Il croisa mon regard et je vis la tristesse passer dans ses yeux. Si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il m'ait volé cette bague, à qui je ne prêtais aucune importance, qui me décevait, mais plutôt le fait qu'il ait essayé de me dérober quelque chose et qu'il ait fouillé. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Blaine n'était pas comme ça…

− Kurt ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas fait ça ! commença-t-il à s'époumoner.

Je ne savais même pas si je le considérais coupable ou innocent. Mon regard vide évita le sien et je le vis du coin de l'œil tenter de s'avancer vers moi, mais il fut retenu par les deux officiers.

− Kurt ! Kurt !

− Allons, sois un gentil garçon, fit le maître d'arme en luttant pour l'emmener avec lui.

Blaine continua de hurler mon nom. Un hurlement désespéré, tellement différent de quand il avait soupiré mon nom, deux heures plus tôt. Je me sentis soudain honteux de penser à ça alors que mon amoureux se faisait enlever loin de moi. A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Jamais Blaine n'aurait pu me voler quelque chose, bien sûr que ce n'était pas son genre. Je me réveillai enfin et me jetai sur les officiers pour récupérer mon amoureux quand la poigne implacable de mon père me serra le bras violemment, douloureusement. Comment avais-je pu ne pas lui faire confiance ? Comment avais-je pu douter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de son innocence ?

− Blaine ! criai-je à mon tour, essayant de me défaire de l'emprise de mon père. Blaine !

Mon père tira plus fort sur mon bras et me retourna, face à lui, et je perdis Blaine de vue pour confronter ses yeux. J'eus à peine le temps de voir la colère et la haine dans son regard que ma tête se tourna sur le côté, sous l'impact de la gifle. C'était la deuxième fois dans la même journée que mon père me frappait, lui n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi. Ce n'était pas la douleur d'être frappé qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était celle d'avoir été arraché à mon amoureux, sans savoir où il allait être emmené et ce qu'on pourrait lui faire. Je n'entendais plus les hurlements de Blaine, ils avaient dû l'emporter loin de moi.

− Tu m'as désobéi, Kurt, dit Père d'une voix doucereuse et effrayante. Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Il me força à le regarder, me tenant par le menton. Rachel et Finn se tenaient à ses côtés, Rachel avec un grand sourire victorieux sur le visage. Je savais bien que les larmes étaient fausses. Je sus en voyant l'expression indifférente de Finn et le sourire de Rachel que j'avais eu raison de ne pas croire ma famille. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un coup monté, c'était Finn qui avait glissé la bague dans la poche de Blaine, j'en étais sûr. Je lui lançai un regard haineux. J'étais vraiment seul, cette fois.

− Laissez, Monsieur Hummel, dit Rachel en écartant mon père.

Elle se mit face à moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Je frémis de dégoût à ce contact. Elle devait attendre ce genre de réaction car aussitôt, son sourire s'agrandit.

− Je vous dégoûte, n'est-ce pas, Kurt ? dit-elle d'un ton mielleux qui contrastait terriblement avec la situation.

Elle descendit sa main le long de mon cou et attrapa ma cravate, m'attirant à elle.

− Quand c'est lui qui fait ça, c'est mieux, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Rachel à mon oreille.

Je la repoussai loin de moi. Cette plaisanterie avait assez duré.

− Je vous dégoûte, je le sais bien, dit-elle. Et vous ? Vous croyez que vous ne me dégoûtez pas ? Vous et ce pouilleux… Vous êtes un monstre. Je ne le croyais pas quand Finn m'a dit que…

− Je t'avais interdit, Finn ! m'écriai-je en lançant un regard rempli de haine à mon majordome.

Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais complètement choqué. Il avait osé dire à Rachel que Blaine et moi l'avions fait ? Jusqu'à quel point mon père l'avait-il corrompu en si peu de temps ? Rachel sourit, comme si elle n'avait attendu que la confirmation des propos de Finn, tandis que mon majordome m'évitait du regard.

− Alors, c'est vrai…, souffla-t-elle, posant sur moi un regard de dégoût et s'écartant de moi.

− Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à faire de ma vie un enfer ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que vous me haïssiez à ce point ? demandai-je à voix basse, évitant son regard.

− Oh, vous avez déjà oublié notre petite discussion de ce matin ? « Vous allez me faire le plaisir de me porter l'affection que vous me devez et, en tant que bonne épouse, je vais vous aider à guérir de votre maladie, auquel cas je ferai de votre vie un enfer. » Ça ne vous dit rien ? Je tiens toujours mes engagements, vous savez.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

− Vous savez, Kurt… Ce n'est pas de la haine. J'étais vraiment tombée amoureuse de vous. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour que vous ne vous intéressiez pas à moi, pour que je vous répugne à ce point. Vous êtes bien le premier à savoir qu'on fait beaucoup de choses par amour.

J'eus du mal à la croire. Si elle avait rendu ma vie si horrible, c'était _par amour_ ? C'était difficile à admettre. Pendant toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection amoureuse envers moi.

− Tu n'avais pas le droit de parler, Finn, dis-je finalement, ignorant sa confession.

− Oh, ne le blâmez pas, fit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. On va dire que je lui ai un peu forcé la main… Vous avez bien travaillé, Finn. En fait, Kurt… Vous êtes un vrai salaud.

L'insulte me frappa violemment. Jamais je n'avais entendu Rachel jurer de toute ma vie. Elle me repoussa contre le sofa et je manquai de tomber en arrière.

− Je vous déteste, je vous _hais_, Rachel.

− Oh, je le savais déjà. Croyez-moi, c'est réciproque, maintenant.

Je me laissai glisser sur le sol. Rachel me lança un regard méprisant et s'éloigna. Un steward entra sans toquer dans la cabine.

− Messieurs, Mademoiselle, il faut sortir sur le pont et mettre des gilets de sauvetage, dit-il en sortant lesdits gilets de la garde-robe.

− Pas maintenant, nous sommes occupés ! dit mon père d'un ton sec, s'énervant.

J'avais complètement oublié. Le Titanic avait été heurté par l'iceberg. Comment avais-je pu oublier ? La scène avec Blaine m'avait complètement bouleversé.

− Je suis désolé, Monsieur Hummel, mais c'est le commandant qui l'ordonne. Mettez ces gilets de sauvetage et couvrez-vous chaudement, il fait très froid dehors, dit le steward.

− C'est ridicule, pesta mon père.

− Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, ce n'est sûrement qu'une précaution, ajouta le steward à mon intention, me voyant affalé contre le sofa, à moitié en pleurs.

J'attrapai le gilet de sauvetage qu'il me tendait et le serrai contre moi comme s'il s'agissait d'un ours en peluche. Je vis Finn quitter la cabine après que mon père lui ait murmuré quelque chose. Il me releva et donna un des gilets de sauvetage à Rachel avant d'enfiler le sien. Comme un automate, je mis un manteau plus chaud et mon gilet, avant de suivre Père et Rachel au salon de première classe.

* * *

Encore une fois, pauvre Kurt :(

N'oubliez pas de reviewer, encore :D S'il vous plait :3

Mizugachi.


	9. Ne lâche pas ma main

Bonjour :)

Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !

Merci pour les reviews :)

Bonne lecture :)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Ne lâche pas ma main**

Des centaines de gens murmuraient, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Des stewards distribuaient des gilets de sauvetage et des boissons aux passagers. Je vis soudainement Monsieur Andrews passer devant moi, l'air inquiet.

− Mr. Andrews ! l'interpelai-je en saisissant un pan de son manteau. Mr. Andrews… J'ai vu l'iceberg, s'il-vous-plaît… Dîtes-moi la vérité.

Il me jeta un regard terrifié, hésitant pendant une seconde, puis me tira à l'écart.

− Le paquebot va couler − je portai ma main à ma bouche, choqué − dans… Une heure, environ. S'il-vous-plaît, dîtes-le au moins de gens possible, je ne veux pas être responsable d'un mouvement de panique, murmura-t-il en m'implorant du regard.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Nous allions couler. Nous allions mourir.

− Dès que les canots de sauvetage seront prêts, montez dedans. Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit sur les canots ?

« Il en manque la moitié ». La moitié des passagers du Titanic allait mourir. J'acquiesçai à nouveau, interdit. Monsieur Andrews quitta le salon en courant dans l'escalier. Molly Brown s'approcha de moi et commença à me parler, mais je n'écoutais pas. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je n'avais pas réalisé toutes les choses que je devais faire avant de mourir et j'étais trop jeune pour disparaitre. Mais surtout, j'avais peur de la mort. Et mourir noyé dans l'Atlantique glacial n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé comme fin, même si j'avais essayé de m'y jeter il y a deux jours.

− Kurt ! Kurt, mon garçon !

Je tournai mon regard vide vers Molly.

− Il faut monter sur le pont. Venez, mon garçon.

Elle me prit le bras et me guida dans l'escalier. Le bruit à l'extérieur était insupportable et je tremblais de froid malgré mon manteau de fourrure. J'entendis un des officiers demander aux femmes et aux enfants d'avancer pour commencer à embarquer dans les canots de sauvetage. A ma droite, des feux de détresse furent tirés, illuminant le ciel comme un feu d'artifice. Cela aurait pu être magnifique si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

− Avec votre tête de petit garçon, vous devriez aisément passer, Kurt, dit Rachel ironiquement.

Molly monta dans le canot et tendit sa main à Rachel.

− Nous sommes bien placés selon la classe, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Pris d'un accès de colère, j'attrapai le bras de Rachel et la forçai à me regarder.

− La ferme, Rachel ! criai-je. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Il n'y a pas assez de canots pour tout le monde ! La moitié des passagers de ce bateau va _mourir_.

− Pas la meilleure moitié, en tout cas, intervint mon père.

Je le dévisageai. Pas la meilleure moitié… Blaine. Comment avais-je pu ne pas penser à lui pendant tout ce temps ?

Je regardai Rachel monter dans le canot. Père me poussa pour monter à mon tour, sûrement dans l'espoir que l'officier me laisse monter même si je n'avais pas le droit, mais mes pieds restèrent paralysés là où j'étais.

− Venez, Kurt, montez dans le canot ! dit Molly en me tendant sa main.

Je l'observai comme une étrangère. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Il fallait absolument que j'aille retrouver Blaine. Il m'attendait pour le sauver. Je fis volte-face et commençai à partir dans l'autre direction en courant.

− Kurt !

Mon père m'attrapa par le bras et me tira vers lui, m'empêchant de m'enfuir.

− Où vas-tu ? Le retrouver, c'est ça ? Tant que je serai là, tu ne verras plus ce garçon !

− Laissez-moi, Père ! criai-je en me débattant comme un diable.

− Non, non, non !

Il avait une force impressionnante. J'avais beau me débattre comme un fou, je n'arrivais pas à le faire lâcher prise.

− C'est ça que tu veux ? Te faire rejeter de la société et passer pour un malade mental ?

− Je préfère être un malade mental qu'épouser Rachel, affirmai-je d'un ton sec en lui jetant un regard noir.

Je tirai d'un coup sec sur mon bras et réussis à me libérer. Je couru du plus vite que je pus à l'intérieur du bateau, entendant mon père m'appeler et tenter de me rattraper. Monsieur Andrews. Il fallait que je trouve Monsieur Andrews. Lui seul pouvait savoir où était Blaine. Je couru dans les innombrables couloirs, criant son nom. Je commençai à paniquer et à désespérer quand je le vis, marchant précipitamment.

− Mr. Andrews ! Dieu merci vous êtes là ! J'ai… J'ai besoin de vous… vite.

J'étais à bout de souffle, ma tête tournait dangereusement.

− Que faîtes-vous ici, Kurt ? Vous devez absolument monter dans un canot !

− NON ! S'il-vous-plaît… J'ai besoin de vous. Où le capitaine d'armes enfermerait-il un homme qui a été arrêté ?

− Kurt, montez…

− S'il-vous-plaît, le coupai-je, le ton implorant, de plus en plus paniqué. Je le ferai avec ou sans votre aide, mais ce sera plus facile avec.

Il me fixa puis je vis ses traits se détendre. Il m'expliqua rapidement où était Blaine. Je ne comprenais rien. Juste que je devais descendre au pont E et prendre le couloir de l'équipage. Je le remerciai rapidement et repris ma course dans les couloirs. Les ascenseurs. Je me précipitai sur le steward.

− Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais les ascenseurs sont condamnés, dit-il en me barrant le passage.

Je le dévisageai, sentant une bouffée de panique s'emparer de moi.

− J'en ai rien à foutre ! Faîtes-moi descendre ! hurlai-je, angoissé et en colère.

Je poussai le steward dans la cage d'ascenseur et le forçai à descendre au pont E. Je poussai un cri quand nous fûmes surpris par l'eau. Elle était glaciale, pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Le steward me hurla quelque chose, comme quoi il devait remonter, mais je l'ignorai. J'ouvris les portes de l'ascenseur et m'engouffrai dans le couloir inondé. J'avais de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et je commençai déjà à ne plus sentir mes pieds. J'avais si froid. Couloir de l'équipage, couloir de l'équipage… Là.

Je courus tant bien que mal dans l'eau et hurlai le nom de Blaine, espérant qu'il m'entende. Je perdais peu à peu espoir, n'entendant aucune réponse. Je courus du plus vite que je le pouvais dans le couloir, criant le plus fort possible.

− Kurt ! Je suis ici ! entendis-je faiblement au bout de quelques instants.

J'entendis en même temps des coups frappés contre du métal. Je me précipitai vers la source du bruit et ouvrit la porte de la cabine à la volée. Il était là, menotté à une canalisation, hissé sur le bureau pour éviter l'eau.

− Blaine ! criai-je, en pleurs, me précipitant sur lui. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon !

Je l'embrassai à plusieurs reprises, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

− Je suis tellement désolé, je t'aime, je t'aime… Pardon…

− C'est Finn qui l'a mis dans ma poche !

− Je sais, je sais… Pardon, répétai-je inlassablement, embrassant chaque partie de son visage que je pouvais atteindre.

− Ecoute, Kurt. Il faut que tu trouves le double de la clef, regarde dans le placard. C'est une petite clef en argent.

J'acquiesçai et me précipitai sur le placard, arrachant presque les portes. Je cherchai fébrilement, mais la panique me faisait trembler de plus en plus violemment et se renforçait quand je réalisai qu'il n'y avait aucune clef en argent dans ce placard.

− Rien, toutes en cuivre ! dis-je, la voix tremblante.

− Très bien, alors regarde dans les tiroirs.

J'arrachai le tiroir du bureau et fouillai sans relâche, jetant divers papiers dans l'eau. Toujours rien.

− Pas de clef… Pas de clef !

− Bon, très bien, écoute-moi, Kurt. Va chercher de l'aide. Tu vas y arriver.

Tel un automate, j'acquiesçai et me précipitai sur lui.

− Je fais vite, lui promis-je en l'embrassant. Je ne te dirai jamais adieu, Blaine. Jamais.

− J'ai confiance en toi, Kurt.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et le quittai précipitamment. Je remontai au pont supérieur et criai à l'aide. Personne. Les larmes me revenaient aux yeux et je tremblais de tout mon corps. J'étais gelé. Gelé et complètement paniqué. Non. Blaine avait besoin de moi, je devais être courageux. Je passai en courant devant une hachette et m'arrêtai net devant. Si personne ne pouvait nous aider, alors j'allais le faire moi-même. Je cassai la vitre avec la lance à incendie et m'emparai de la hache. Ainsi armé, je fis demi-tour et me figeai d'horreur en voyant le niveau d'eau au pont inférieur. Je serai sûrement immergé jusqu'au cou. Avec une grande inspiration, j'avançai doucement dans l'eau et ne pus retenir une exclamation quand l'eau arriva au niveau de ma poitrine. J'eus l'impression que des centaines de lames de couteaux m'écorchaient vif, exactement comme l'avait dit Blaine le soir de notre rencontre. J'abandonnai mon manteau, devenu gênant et lourd à cause de l'eau, et mon gilet de sauvetage et m'enfonçai dans le couloir, transi de froid. L'électricité explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelle près de moi, me faisant crier de surprise.

Je retrouvai rapidement Blaine, toujours attaché à son tuyau.

− Blaine ! Ça, ça va marcher ? lui demandai-je en montrant la hache.

Il eut l'air un peu inquiet mais hocha la tête.

− Fais quelques essais avant de me couper la main, quand même, dit-il en rigolant.

J'esquissai un sourire et me tournai vers un placard. Je pris une grande inspiration et frappai dedans, laissant une entaille profonde dans le bois.

− Essaye de frapper au même endroit, maintenant.

Je me concentrai et frappai à nouveau. Je perdis toute contenance en voyant qu'une vingtaine de centimètres séparaient les deux entailles.

− Bon, euh… Ça suffit pour les essais. Viens là, Kurt.

Peu rassuré par mon exploit, je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à lui en poussant les meubles qui flottaient devant moi. Blaine écarta les mains le plus possible.

− Ecoute, Kurt. Frappe très fort, et frappe très vite. Tu peux le faire. J'ai confiance en toi.

Je saisis fermement le manche de la hache et me préparai à frapper, tremblant de tout mon corps.

− Attends ! Ecarte un peu plus les mains… Voilà.

J'ajustai la position de mes mains et regardai Blaine. Il hocha la tête.

− Je t'aime, Blaine, dis-je la voix tremblante.

− Ne fais pas celui qui me dit adieu. Allez, Kurt !

Bien que ne croyant pas en Dieu, je priai dans ma tête pour ne pas lui couper une main. Je levai la hache au-dessus de ma tête et, rassemblant tout mon courage et ma concentration, je frappai violemment. Blaine n'hurla pas de douleur. J'avais réussi ! Je m'exclamai de soulagement et le pris dans mes bras, jetant la hache dans l'eau.

− Allez, allons-nous en ! dit-il précipitamment. Oh mon Dieu, c'est gelé !

Je lui attrapai la main et l'entrainai avec moi. Le couloir était totalement inondé, je n'avais plus pied, et la sortie bouchée.

− Il va falloir trouver une autre sortie, fit Blaine. Viens !

Je le suivis avec peine, mes vêtements me collant à la peau et me gelant encore plus.

− Là ! dit-il en montrant un escalier.

Malheureusement, c'était un cul-de-sac. Je recommençai à paniquer.

− Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Blaine ? m'écriai-je en éclatant en sanglots.

Blaine me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front pour me rassurer.

− Kurt… Kurt, calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Ecoute, il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière cette cloison, dit-il en frappant dessus avec son poing, la cloison sonnait creux. Je vais l'enfoncer, recule.

Essuyant mes larmes, je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je devais absolument me calmer. Et être courageux. Comme Blaine. Il enfonça la cloison en quelques coups d'épaule et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un autre couloir, beaucoup moins vide. Un steward nous dévisagea et commença à nous hurler dessus.

− Il va falloir payer les dégâts, vous deux ! C'est la propriété de la White Star Line…

− La ferme ! cria-t-on à l'unisson.

Blaine me prit la main et nous nous retrouvions coincés derrière les grilles, empêchant les passagers de troisième classe de monter sur le pont.

− Blaine !

Je vis un jeune homme blond, que je reconnu comme un des ses amis, se précipiter sur Blaine et le serrer dans ses bras.

− Jeff ! s'écria Blaine. Nick ! ajouta-t-il alors que son autre ami aux cheveux noirs se jetait sur lui. On peut sortir ?

− Par là, c'est sans espoir ! dit Jeff. Il faut trouver une autre sortie.

− Quoi qu'on fasse, il faut le faire vite. Le bateau prend l'eau de toute part et il faut absolument qu'on sorte d'ici.

Je vis les deux garçons me regarder puis sourire à Blaine. Je me demandais ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire à voix basse.

− Allez, il faut qu'on parte. Venez, par là !

Je m'élançai à sa suite, suivi des deux amis de Blaine. Il y avait des grilles partout, comme dans une prison. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas paniquer à nouveau, sans grand succès. Je chassai rapidement mes larmes. Je devais être fort.

− Par là !

C'était le même problème. Les stewards refusaient d'ouvrir les grilles, mais il y avait déjà moins de monde. Blaine se faufila devant les grilles.

− Ouvres ces grilles ! intima-t-il aux stewards.

− Retournez à l'escalier principal, Monsieur, répéta plusieurs fois le steward.

J'eus très peur en voyant Blaine s'énerver et jurer contre le steward. Lui, toujours si calme… Je le vis commencer à arracher du sol un banc avec ses amis et compris qu'ils aillaient s'en servir comme bélier.

− Ecartez-vous ! Ecartez-vous ! criai-je aux gens en les poussant contre le mur.

Les trois garçons enfoncèrent la grille rapidement et je me précipitai à leur suite.

− Viens, Kurt ! dit Blaine en m'aidant à sortir sur le pont.

− Il n'y a plus de canots ici, Blaine ! cria Nick.

− C'est pas grave, il doit y en avoir autre part. Jeff, Nick, allez voir de l'autre côté !

Les deux garçons nous quittèrent précipitamment. Je remarquai qu'ils se tenaient la main, ce qui me fit sourire. Je pris celle de Blaine et posai mes lèvres dessus.

− Ne lâche pas ma main, lui dis-je.

Il me répondit par un sourire et m'entraîna avec lui à la recherche d'un canot.

− Blaine… Attend.

Je m'arrêtai net. A une dizaine de mètres de nous, je vis mon père monter dans un canot. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je restai figer sur place. Je vis du coin de l'œil Blaine qui suivait mon regard. La pression de sa main sur la mienne augmenta et il me tira vers lui.

− Allez, viens, Kurt.

Nous passâmes devant mon père. Je crus l'entendre m'appeler, mais je fis la sourde oreille. J'avais du mal à courir. Tout le surplus d'émotions que j'avais vécu en l'espace de quelques heures m'avait incroyablement fatigué, et couplé avec l'heure tardive, j'étais complètement exténué. Seule la main et la présence de Blaine auprès de moi me forçait à rester debout.

− Là, au bout !

Blaine se mit à courir et je le suivis, ne lâchant pas sa main. Le canot était presque plein, et plus personne n'attendait pour embarquer.

− Attendez ! hurla Blaine en courant plus vite. Dépêche-toi, Kurt !

L'officier nous étudia rapidement du regard puis s'écarta, nous laissant monter.

Je n'y croyais plus. Etait-il possible que la chance nous sourie enfin ? Je m'agrippai à Blaine et grimpai dans le canot. L'officier l'aida à monter à mes côtés, au moment même où on entendit des coups de feu de l'autre côté du navire, suivis de cris de peur.

− Jeff, Nick ! s'exclama Blaine en essayant de partir du canot pour retrouver ses amis.

− NON !

Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à son corps, le ramenant avec moi, le forçant à rester assis. Il se débattit comme un diable, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lâcher ma prise, au risque de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

− Tiens toi tranquille ! Vous n'étiez pas censé monter, alors estimez-vous heureux ! cria l'officier en pointa sa lampe sur nous, nous aveuglant. Je tolère votre présence uniquement car il n'y avait plus personne autour de moi.

J'enserrai la main de Blaine des miennes et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Je regardai vaguement les autres personnes installées dans le canot autour de nous. Essentiellement des femmes et des enfants, mais je vis un ou deux hommes avec nous. Le canot commença à descendre, doucement, trop doucement. A tribord, les coups de feu avaient cessé, et un certain silence morbide s'était installé. Je sentis Blaine cacher son visage dans mes cheveux et se mettre à pleurer silencieusement. Mon cœur se serra en sentant ses larmes tomber sur mon épaule et rouler sur ma peau. Je caressai son dos doucement pour le réconforter, dans l'espoir de le distraire et de ne pas le faire penser à ses amis. J'augmentai la pression de ma main pour le rassurer.

Les minutes passèrent lentement. Plongé dans une sorte de transe, regardant sans voir le paysage funèbre qui se dressait devant moi, je fus sorti de ma torpeur en sentant quelqu'un recouvrir Blaine et moi d'une couverture. J'entendis mon petit-ami remercier la femme, tandis que j'observais le naufrage du Titanic d'un regard choqué, tandis que nous nous en éloignions progressivement. La scène était effrayante et spectaculaire. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué quand nous étions dessus, mais le paquebot s'inclinait par l'avant, la proue complètement submergée par les flots, incliné de plusieurs degrés. Des centaines de gens sautaient du bateau en espérant survivre, mais rien que la chute les tuait. Pendant de longues minutes, les seules images et les seuls sons qui nous parvenaient étaient cette vision macabre du paquebot qui plongeait peu à peu sous l'eau, les gens qui sautaient dans l'eau pour se sauver, les hurlements de panique des passagers qui se poussaient pour avoir une place dans un canot de sauvetage. J'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même, les mains sur les oreilles, la tête entre les genoux pour ne pas voir la scène. Malgré tout, les cris des passagers désespérés raisonnaient sans cesse dans mes oreilles, les images du naufrage défilaient devant mes yeux. Blaine me tenait serré contre lui pour me rassurer, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de trembler violemment, à la fois de froid et de peur. A un moment, de nouveaux coups de feu retentirent et Blaine releva la tête, avant de se remettre à pleurer. Comme lui, j'avais cru entendre quelqu'un crier « Jeff ! » très faiblement. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit accompagnés de hurlements de terreur. Blaine ramena la couverture sur son visage et se cacha dedans, dissimulant ses larmes. Je portai sa main à mes lèvres et l'embrassai, avant de le serrer contre moi et de lui caresser le dos et les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, des claquements de fouet retentirent autour de nous, et je vis la première cheminée se tordre et tomber dans l'eau, écrasant des centaines de passagers. Je poussai une exclamation choquée, imité par quelques femmes, et plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche. Derrière moi, un enfant se mit à pleurer, appelant sa mère. L'électricité se coupa définitivement sur le paquebot, faisant hurler des centaines de personnes, alors que la poupe du bateau s'élevait maintenant à une bonne dizaine de mètres au-dessus de l'eau. Puis, dans un craquement assourdissant, le navire se brisa en deux, et les hurlements des passagers encore à bord accompagnèrent la retombée de la poupe dans l'eau. La scène était choquante. Des gens continuaient de se jeter du navire. Les cheminées restantes se cassèrent, puis le bateau recommença à s'incliner, plus rapidement cette fois. Il flotta comme un bouchon pendant une ou deux minutes, puis sombra définitivement dans l'Atlantique, entraînant les dernières personnes qui étaient dessus dans les flots. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Juste à supporter les cris et les hurlements des gens tombés à la mer, coulant ou mourant de froid.

− Nous devons faire demi-tour, dit quelqu'un, derrière moi.

− Non ! refusa l'officier. Ils vont nous faire chavirer, nous n'avons pas assez de place.

C'était comme si mon cerveau s'était déconnecté. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Les chuchotements et les paroles que j'entendais semblaient venir de loin, comme si j'étais dans une bulle hermétique. Je regardai vaguement autour de moi. Nous étions une cinquantaine. Quinze personnes pouvaient encore embarquer avec nous.

J'avais mal au cœur. Peu à peu, le silence se fit. Je me demandai ce qui était le pire. Entendre les hurlements des gens qui se battaient pour survivre, ou ce silence morbide, synonyme de la mort.

Puis au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ce fut le silence. Le cauchemar était fini. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul, et je glissai sur l'épaule de Blaine, tombant dans les bras de Morphée, mort de fatigue.

* * *

Une agréable sensation sur mes lèvres me fit ouvrir les yeux, quelques heures plus tard. Resserrant mes poings sensiblement sur les vêtements de Blaine auxquels je m'étais accroché, je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir totalement les yeux pour voir mon petit-ami s'écarter de moi. Il m'avait embrassé pour me réveiller ? Devant tout le monde ? Je jetai un regard autour de moi, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à nous. Tous avaient le regard rivé sur la figure du Carpathia qui se dressait devant nous. Je me remémorai soudainement le naufrage. Le Titanic et l'iceberg… Je lâchai Blaine pour monter à bord du bateau, les mouvements limités par mes membres engourdis par le froid.

A bord du Carpathia, un officier nous demanda notre nom pour recenser les survivants.

− Kurt Hum…, commençai-je. Anderson. Kurt Anderson.

J'adressai un sourire à Blaine en voyant son regard surpris. Je ne pouvais pas garder mon nom de famille originel, ma famille m'aurait retrouvé. De toute façon, je ne voulais plus porter ce nom qui me rejetait. Blaine prit discrètement ma main tandis qu'il donnait son nom à l'officier à son tour. Il nous lança un regard dérouté en voyant que nous partagions le même nom alors que nous ne nous ressemblions pas assez pour être de la même famille, mais ne dit rien. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué que nous nous tenions la main.

J'avais formellement insisté auprès de l'équipage pour pouvoir rester en troisième classe avec Blaine, malgré les protestations des stewards qui se bornaient à nous dire que des garçons habillés comme nous l'étions n'étaient pas de l'entrepont. Rester en première classe permettrait à mon père de me retrouver, et ça, je voulais l'éviter à tout prix. Je n'eus pas cette chance, visiblement. L'après-midi même de notre embarquement sur le Carpathia, il était descendu sur le pont réservé aux passagers de troisième classe et m'avait vite trouvé avec Blaine.

− Kurt… Rentre à la maison…, me supplia-t-il après m'être précipité sur moi.

Il tendit les mains comme pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais j'eus un mouvement de recul. Je scrutai son regard, ne sachant pas si le désespoir que j'y lisais était simulé ou non. La veille, il me rejetait et me vouait une haine incomparable, et maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait besoin de moi ? Il avait peur de me perdre, après tout ce qu'il avait osé me dire ? Une vague de colère s'empara de moi et je pris la main de Blaine pour me calmer. Mon père jeta un œil à nos mains entrelacées mais ne dit rien. Il reporta son regard sur moi et esquissa un sourire qu'il semblait vouloir être encourageant. Je me levai, ne lâchant pas la main de Blaine.

− Kurt…, souffla-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir, comme s'il pensait que j'allais me précipiter dans ses bras.

− Adieu, Monsieur Hummel, le coupai-je d'une voix sans émotion, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais connus.

Je jetai un dernier regard à mon père, qui semblait dévasté, et tournai les talons, entraînant Blaine loin de cet homme. Je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à lui. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir été aussi violent et radical dans mes propos. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Des membres de l'équipage passaient parmi les passagers pour distribuer des couvertures et des boissons chaudes, d'autres avaient une liste des rescapés à la main et demandaient à tout le monde s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un en particulier.

− Nick Duval et Jeff Sterling, demanda Blaine lorsqu'un officier passa près de nous, sa liste de noms à la main.

− Troisième classe ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, avalant difficilement. L'officier regarda sa liste pendant quelques secondes.

− Je suis désolé, Monsieur, je n'ai rien, dit-il en lui adressant un regard triste.

− Il… Il doit bien y avoir une autre liste, non ? fit Blaine, les mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge, je pouvais voir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ou… Un autre bateau ?

− Non, Monsieur, c'est la seule liste. Je suis désolé, Monsieur.

Je n'avais jamais vu Blaine dans cet état. Il éclata violemment en sanglots, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui. Je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol et m'agenouillai à côté de lui, caressant son dos pour le réconforter.

− Avez-vous Finn Hudson sur votre liste ? En première classe ? demandai-je à l'officier, sentant Blaine cacher son visage dans ma poitrine, son corps secoué par les sanglots.

− Non, Monsieur, je n'ai rien. Je suis désolé.

− Merci.

Je resserrai mon étreinte sur Blaine et me mis à pleurer à mon tour. Même s'il m'avait abandonné à la toute fin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une déchirure au cœur. Pendant quinze ans, il m'avait élevé et protégé, il m'avait soutenu même quand j'avais tord. Il avait juste décidé de me laisser tomber au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. J'entendis Blaine murmurer quelque chose comme « c'est ma faute » dans mon épaule. Je posai mon regard sur lui et l'écartai de moi, lui maintenant le menton pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

− Non, Blaine, murmurai-je. Rien n'est de la faute…

Je chassai quelques larmes de son visage avec mes pouces et le repris dans mes bras.

− C'est moi qui leur ai dit d'aller de l'autre côté, c'est ma faute, pleura-t-il en s'agrippant à moi. Si je leur avais dit de rester, ils seraient là avec nous… Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils sont morts ! Est-ce qu'ils se sont fait tirer dessus ? Est-ce que l'une des cheminées leur ait tombés dessus ? Ou alors sont-ils morts gelés ou noyés ? C'est de ma faute, Kurt, c'est entièrement de ma faute s'ils ne sont plus là !

Il commençait à s'agiter dans mes bras, en proie à une véritable crise.

− Chut, Blaine, calme-toi…, soufflai-je en le berçant comme un enfant. On va surmonter ça ensemble, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, reniflant bruyamment. Il s'apaisa un peu, son corps continuant d'être secoué violemment par ses pleurs.

L'arrivée à New York le 18 Avril fut une véritable libération pour moi. Une nouvelle vie pouvait commencer, main dans la main avec l'amour de ma vie, sans personne pour m'empêcher d'aimer.

* * *

Et voilà :') C'est la fin mais il reste encore un court épilogue après ce chapitre :')

Je me repéte, mais n'oubliez pas de reviewer dans le petit cadre juste en-dessous, ça me ferait plaisir :D

Mizugachi.


	10. Epilogue

Bonjour :D

Et voilà le tout dernier chapitre, l'épilogue :) Merci à toutes vos gentilles reviews :')

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Année 1957_

Le rideau se leva sous les acclamations du public. Main dans la main avec le reste du casting de West Side Story, je saluai le public. Notre première représentation avait été un triomphe. Même dans le rôle mineur de l'officier Krupke, j'étais dans mon élément. Broadway. J'avais réussi. _Nous_ avions réussi.

De retour à notre loge, Blaine m'enlaça et m'embrassa. Quarante-cinq ans plus tard, la passion était toujours là comme au premier jour. Non mariés, sans enfants à cause de la non-reconnaissance des droits homosexuels sur le mariage et l'adoption par des couples gays, mais toujours aussi heureux.

Je remis à mon annulaire gauche la fausse alliance que je partageais avec Blaine. Je l'enlevais pour chaque apparition publique. Même si l'homosexualité était mieux acceptée qu'à l'époque de notre rencontre, ce n'était toujours pas dans les mœurs et il valait mieux ne pas créer de scandale en montrant le couple que nous formions.

Depuis nos dix-huit ans, Blaine et moi avons parcouru les planches de Broadway, réalisant notre rêve. Des débuts difficiles, certes : nos premières années à New York avaient été soutenues grâce à mon confortable compte en banque dû à ma famille, mais très vite les ressources s'étaient épuisées et il avait fallu travailler. Puis une nouvelle fois, la chance nous a souris lorsque nous nous sommes introduits illégalement dans un des théâtres, chantant sur la scène, où un producteur nous a trouvés et engagés.

Alors que je me démaquillais et faisais mon rituel d'entretien de la peau après chaque représentation, Blaine posa le journal de ce matin devant moi.

− Lis-le, ça devrait t'intéresser, me dit-il simplement.

J'ouvris le journal et lus la une. Burt Hummel, ex-directeur de la célèbre entreprise automobile Hummel Tires & Lube, était mort cette nuit, dans son sommeil. Le journal. C'était mon unique source pour avoir des nouvelles de mon ancienne famille. Il y a quelques années, j'y avais appris que Rachel Berry s'était mariée à Jesse St. James, un riche producteur de spectacles, puis s'était suicidée après avoir tout perdu, criblée de dettes, lors du krach de 1929. Après le naufrage, j'avais lu dans une interview de mon père que j'étais mort dans la tragédie. Mon propre père m'avait fait passer pour mort. Je n'avais pas su comment prendre l'information. Après tout, j'étais celui qui avait coupé définitivement les ponts avec ma famille, mais lire « Kurt Hummel » dans la liste des naufragés faisait d'une certaine façon mal au cœur. L'histoire avait eu du mal à être affirmée par la suite du fait de ma soudaine célébrité avec Blaine quelques années après le naufrage. Les journalistes m'avaient bien évidemment reconnu, et il avait été difficile de convaincre tout le monde que Kurt Hummel et Kurt Anderson n'était pas la même personne, même si j'avais bien grandi entre mes quinze ans et mes dix-huit ans. Mais au bout d'un moment, l'affaire avait lassé l'opinion publique et mon père comme moi avons été laissé tranquille sur ce point-là.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur les cadres photos disposés sur la coiffeuse et les tables de la loge. Essentiellement des photos de Blaine et moi, certaines avec nos amis rencontrés sur les planches de Broadway. L'une des photos, coincée dans un cadre de couleur or, représentait les défunts meilleurs amis de mon compagnon, Nick et Jeff, souriant et heureux, main dans la main. La seule photo que Blaine avait d'eux, m'avait-il dit en la retrouvant, le jour où il était allé chez leurs parents. Plus loin, un livre était ouvert, ses pages couvertes de coupures de journal. On pouvait y lire l'article du naufrage, mais aussi celui de la mort de Rachel, ou encore celui de notre première représentation sur scène.

Blaine posa sa main sur mon épaule et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

− Rentrons à la maison, chéri.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette fiction :D N'oubliez pas de me faire part de votre avis grâce au petit cadre juste en dessous :) Pour ma part, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, même si cela m'a valu d'intenses recherches sur le Titanic, la mode masculine de l'époque, etc etc... Et puis bien sûr, un visionnage intensif du Titanic XD Mais on ne se lasse jamais des chefs d'oeuvres après tout.

A bientôt peut-être pour une nouvelle fiction, si l'inspiration me vient :)

Mizugachi.


End file.
